My Lovely Alien-kun!
by shirayuha
Summary: Cowok aneh! Alien! Apa sih maumu? / [Chapter 9 UPDATE!]
1. Hari ini! Lelaki misterius?

VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media Yamaha/p  
Story © Me (shirayuha)/p  
Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, pairing Miku X Len

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, sebenernya ini ff setahun lalu tapi sampai sekarang masih ongoing XD/p  
Yap! Sebut saja ini selingan, saat ini project daku prioritaskan pada ff "My Hero", sambil menunggu chap. 2 silakan dinikmati dulu =3  
Mohon maaf belum bisa update lagi, hehe maklum lagi Ujian Sekolah.

Sebenernya ini reupload ya~ yg sebelumnya terjadi kesalahan ; maaf!

* * *

Balasan untuk Hay Anime14:

_Hai, terimakasih review nya! wah maaf ya, waktu upload cerita ini memang lagi buru-buru jadi gak diliat dulu XD _

_Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya~ ini sudah diedit lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih~ u)/_

_._

_._

Yosh!

Selamat membaca!

.

.

cast:

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Rin

Kagaine Len _*Len berubah marga _( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Kasane Teto

Megurine Luka

Aoki Lapis

dll

.

.

**Chap. 1 : Hari ini! Lelaki misterius?**

Kicauan burung, ayam berkokok. Sungguh melodi yang sangat menenangkan jiwa di pagi hari. Sampai ketika, ketenangan itu diusik oleh suatu suara yang sangat ku benci.

_Kriinnggg! Kriinngggg! Kriinnggg!_

Jam alarm.

"Hentikan itu. Dasar benda mati yang bersuara" decak kesalku dengan suara yang sedikit malas, tentu saja, aku baru bangun tidur tahu! Ku tekan tombol _off_ pada bagian belakang jam sialan itu. Ku paksakan tubuh _kerempeng_ku ini untuk segera bangkit dari "surga" yang empuk dan sangat nyaman. Surga yang ku maksud adalah, KASUR.

Dengan langkah seribu aku menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapanku, setelah mandi dan berdandan— tidak terlalu mencolok, please deh! Aku bukan cab*-cab*an!. Setibanya ku di ruang makan, dengan sekali embat roti selai kacang dipiring langsung menghilang, sungguh hebat. Roti itu bisa melalukan _teleportation_. Terdengar omelan nenek-nenek ditelingaku_... aaa~ terlenaaa... terlenaa~ ku... terlenaa~ *mendadak ada dangdutan?*_

"Seharusnya kau lebih dewasa sedikit, Mi-ku-CHAN !" kata-kata terakhir itu, sangat tidak enak! Bahkan, masakan bibiku yang terkenal dengan rasanya yang bisa membuat orang masuk rumah sakit lebih enak daripada kata-kata itu. Ku hiraukan saja omelan nenek-nenek itu. Tentunya dia bukan nenek-nenek sungguhan. Dia adalah kakakku, Megurine Luka. Yaa... dia bukan kakakku sebenarnya. Hanya... kau tahu? Aku saja tak tahu.

"Luka-chaannn~ aku berangkat dulu!" teriakku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Luka yang setiap harinya SAMA. Bosan. Aku berlari menuju pintu, melambaikan tangan pada Luka, hanya wajah suram dan seram yang terpancar dari dirinya. Aku tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia kesal denganku. Hahaha.

Sebenarnya sangat tak sopan aku memanggil Luka hanya Luka, tahu 'kan? Seharusnya aku memanggilnya _onee-chan_ atau Luka-_san_. Tapi menurutku, itu sangat sangat sangat tak cocok! Jadi kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya Luka saja atau Luka-chan.

Aku bukanlah termasuk siswi populer atau siswi berprestasi di sekolah. Aku merasa itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Di sekolah aku hanyalah gadis biasa, gadis mencoba ramah pada siapa saja. Aku mempunyai 2 teman baik di kelas. Mereka adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kasane Teto. Kami selalu bersama, ya tidak selalu bersama dalam keadaan tertentu pastinya.

Samar-samar ku dengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

_Miku-chaannn! O...ha-yoooo...!_ seperti itulah kira-kira yang terdengar di telingaku. Tak asing, ini suara Rin-chan, aku pun menolah dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Menandakan bahwa "Hai! Aku disini!". Rin pun menghampiriku dengan langkah yang bersemangat. Dasar. Gadis ini, selalu saja ceroboh. Dengan mudahnya Rin menendang tong sampah yang ada di depannya, tentunya sampah berserakan dimana-mana dan Rin ikut terjatuh. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah "Dasar ceroboh" dengan senyum kecutku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kagamine-san?"

"Ya ampun, harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati Kagamine-san!"

"Bagian mana yang terluka, Kagamine-san?"

"Rin-chaann! Dasar ceroboh!"

Ada beberapa siswa sekolahku yang menghampiri Rin. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan membanjiri Rin, menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Kiranya, begitulah yang ditangkap oleh telingaku.

"Rin-chan? Sudah berapa tong sampah yang menjadi korbanmu minggu ini?" ku hampiri Rin dengan langkah santai dan tangan dilipatkan di dada. Membuat orang-orang yang meriungi Rin segera menepi memberiku jalan. Ya ampun, mereka kira aku bos mafia? -_-

"M-Micchaann! Jangan begitu!" jawab Rin dengan wajah yang memerah. Malu. Rin pun bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian boleh pergi," ujar Rin dengan senyum palsunya berhasil membuat orang-orang yang berkumpul pun bubar. Namun ada sebagian lagi yang malah sangat khawatir dengan Rin sampai-sampai menunggu Rin benar-benar baik-baik saja. Mungkin fans? Mungkin.

"Micchan?" tanyaku sinis. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal aku tahu, yang Rin maksud adalah aku.

"Itu kau bodoh!" bentak Rin. Aku tahu, Rin hanya bercanda. Dan aku tak menanggapinya. Diam. Rin malah mencubit tanganku. Sakit! Aku tak bisa diam saja, aku pun balik mencubit pipi Rin. Ku lihat wajahnya meringis kesakitan, tak tega, ku lepaskan cubitanku. "Sebaiknya omonganmu itu dijaga, bodoh," kataku.

"Terserahlah, Mi-chan! Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kelas atau kau akan ketinggalan sesuatu!" Rin meninggalkanku, berdiri di halaman lapang depan sekolah, sendiri. Ia terlihat seperti sebelum dirinya jatuh, bersemangat. Hei tunggu, apa yang Rin barusan ia katakan? Ketinggalan sesuatu? Terdengar seperti... SESUATU. Penasaran, aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas.

~oOo~

Suasana kelas hening, kebanyakan dari mereka memperhatikan cowok di depan kelas. Biasa, anak baru. Tak asing lagi, kelasku memang terkenal dengan kelas buangan. Tempatnya murid baru dari mana pun diterima, sungguh mengenaskan. Ku tengok Rin, ya ampun dia juga ikut-ikutan yang lain, memperhatikan cowok "aneh" (dalam kamusku berarti memang aneh) yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou minna! Namaku Kagaine Len! Yoroshikuu~!"

Perkenalan yang bodoh, pikirku dalam hati. Sudah terlihat dari penampilannya, cowok ini benar-benar dan super "aneh". Seperti... alien? Oke abaikan.

Ku tengok kanan dan kiriku sekali lagi, semua masih tertuju pada cowok itu. Tentu saja kecuali para cowok yang lain! Mereka tak akan melakukan itu, kecuali kalau mereka siap dibully "maho" oleh para cewek.

"Hoi Aoki! Sadar, ada tsunami menyerang kita!" aku mencoba menakut-nakuti Aoki, teman sebelahku agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Tak berhasil. Payah.

"Minna! Aku minta perhatiannya!" bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh. Dengan sendirinya aku teriak seperti itu di dalam kelas saat jam pelajaran (pelajaran; perkenalan). Syukurlah, mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Dengan begitu cowok itu bisa berhenti mencari sensasi. Ternyata gerak refleks ada gunanya juga. Aku pun melanjutkan, meski ini hanya asal saja, "Minna, sebaiknya biarkan Kagaine -sa– maksudku Kagaine-kun duduku di tempatnya. Kasihan kalau dibiarkan berdiri terus. Ya tidak?"

"Hn, betul juga katamu Hatsune-chan. Kagaine-kun silahkan duduk," Luka-sensei menyuruh cowok aneh itu untuk duduk. Masalah selesai. Eh? T-tunggu! Cowok aneh itu duduk di... sebelahku? Aku membelalakkan mataku, mulutku ternganga lebar. Untunglah tak ada lalat yang masuk.

"Hatsune-chan ya?" suara itu lagi! Gawat! Bahkan sampai aku tak sudi memalingkan wajahku untuk mengecek siapa yang memanggilku, tapi tanpa dicek pun aku sudah tahu. Dia si Cowok Aneh.

"Apa? Lebih baik kau rajin belajar. Pelajaran di sekolah ini susah-susah tahu," jawabku tanpa menolehkan wajah padanya. Ku lirik dia dengan mata elangku. Dia cekikikan? Baka! "Kau harus lebih serius, kau tidak akan naik kelas jika cekikikan" lanjutku dengan nada bicara yang... sangat serius? Terserah.

Cowok aneh itu menghentikan cekikikannya, terlihat dia ingin bicara sesuatu. Benar saja, cowok itu bicara, "Wuahhh... sudah lama aku mengincarmu... Miku-chi," bisiknya dengan nada bicara yang aku tak mengerti sempat membuat wajahku panas. Ku tengokan wajahku ke arahnya, cowok itu malah berpura-pura membaca buku. Wajahku semakin memanas, ditambah lagi tubuhku. Rasanya aku sedang dipanggang.

~oOo~

Ku hampiri meja Rin-chan. Seperti biasa, mejanya penuh dengan barang-barang aneh dan selalu dikelilingi oleh adik-adik kelas saat jam istirahat, yang menurutku mereka adalah fans Rin.

"Rin-chan? Jadi apa maksudmu ketinggalan sesuatu? Di kelas tidak ada yang spesial pagi ini." tanyaku polos.

"Tidak ada? Bukankah cowok tadi pagi itu keren, Micchan?! Kau beruntung sekali duduk disebelahnya..." jawab Rin yan terlihat dimataku penuh dengan perasaan terapung-apung. Entahlah harus seperti apa aku menggambarkannya. Aku bukanlah siswa yang pandai. Heh? Cowok? Tadi pagi? Keren? Kami-sama... tolong saahabatku yang satu ini, dia benar-benar dibutakan oleh cowok aneh itu!

"Ehm," aku berdeham, mencoba memecahkan khayalan Rin. "Kalau begitu mau tukaran tempat duduk?" tanyaku iseng. Rin benar-benar berlebihan, ia langsung memelukku (ehm) lebih tepatnya hampir membunuhku.

"R-r-r-rr-rin... le-le-le-lepaskan!" aku memberontak, tak ada gunanya tenaga Rin benar-benar super. Sampai pada akhirnya, cowok aneh datang, dan Rin pun melepaskan pelukkanya padaku lalu bersikap sok imut? Rin-chan banget!

"Micchann... gomen ne, aku tak sengaja," ujar Rin dengan wajah _innocent_nya. Hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_, aku memaafkan saja.

"Ya ya, tak apa."

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan cowok aneh itu, aku berpura-pura ngobrol dengan adik kelas (ehm) fans Rin maksudku. Tapi gagal, cowok itu malah menarik tanganku sehingga aku berbalik badan. "Apa?" tanyaku sinis. Dia hanya tersenyum. Geli! Sial, wajahku memanas lagi. "A-apa?!" tanyaku lagi tanpa melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu. "_Nggak_ kok, kau manis sekali, Micchi," jawab cowok itu lalu pergi.

"Micchaaannnn...! ternyata kau menyukai dia?" pertanyaan bodoh. Rin benar-benar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok aneh itu. Kenal saja tidak.

"Ehm, Rin-chan aku tidak mungkin menyukai cowok aneh itu, lagi pula aku sama sekali _nggak_ mengenalnya. Lalu... untuk sekarang aku nggak akan marah, jadi ku mohon jangan membuatku kesal ya?" jawabku dengan tampang seadanya. Rin malah cemberut,

"Kau marah Rin?" lanjutku. Dia masih cemberut,

"Nggak kok! Lagipula Micchan dan Len-kun cocok" mendadak raut wajah Rin berubah drastis. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Aku pun mencoba meyakinkan perasaan Rin yang sesunguhnya. "Rin-chan, jangan memaksakan"

.

.

.

.

~~bersambung... ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

yang penasaran monggo ditunggu, yang gak tertarik silahkan pergi ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ tatakae!

Mohob maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya~

Dan mohon maaf bagi fandom Len X Rin hehehehe ^u^;

Review sangat ditunggu!

Terimakasih~


	2. Namaku Hatsune Miku!

VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha  
Story © Me (shirayuha)  
Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, pairing Miku X Len

.

.

.

* * *

Menebus kesalahan sebelumnya..

Update agak ngebut ^^;

Chapter ini cuma perkenalan singkat gaje XD

Diskip monggo, dibaca pun silakan~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**Chap. 2 : Namaku Hatsune Miku!**

Aku jadi tak enak dengan Rin semenjak tragedi jam istirahat tadi. Bahkan ia tak mau pulang denganku. Entah tidak mau, entah dia ada acara. Yang pasti Rin telah menolak pulang bersamaku. "Rin-chan..." desahku sambil melihat lurus ke depan. Perjalanan pulang hari ini benar-benar sepi.

Di part/bagian sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Oke, part/bagian ini dikhususkan author untukku. Makasih author-san!

[_panggil aku Shirayuha ==_]

oke, arigatou Shirayuha-sama!

[_ya..ya.. gak masalah, lagian kasian kalo pembaca gak tau identitasmu Micchi~_]

Shirayuha-sama, jangan memanggilku seperti yang dilakukan cowok aneh!

[_aahh~ Len-kun ya? Ayolah Micchi, jangan kaku seperti itu]_

_Cukup, _Shirayuha-sama.

[_ha'i... ha'i... ha'i..._*minum teh* *like a boss*]

Ya! Minasan, abaikan saja percakapan gila antara aku dan author.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun. Masih perawan. [_yang ini abaikan pemirsaahhh~_] aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan, sebenarnya dia bukan kakakku, hanya teman kecil yang lebih tua dariku dan sudah lama kenal denganku. Megurine Luka, wanita berumur 23 tahun yang cantik, elegan, anggun, dan menawan. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. _[tsah]_ Oke, aku bukan promosi produk makanan.

Luka-chan tinggal bersamaku karena orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal, jadi orangtuaku memberi amanat pada Luka-chan untuk menjaga ditambah menjadi kakakku.

Meski bukan kakak kandungku, aku menyanginya. Tapi, aku sering usil! Sering membuatnya jengkel. Bukannya durhaka, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. Haha!

Oh ya, Luka-chan itu guruku sekaligus wali kelasku di sekolah. Tapi hubungan kami di sekolah tak segila di rumah, alias aku tak berani macam-macam padanya kalau di sekolah.

Aku semi-tsundere, terkadang jadi tsundere yang kawaii kawaii gitu. Sebenarnya aku bukan seorang tsundere, tapi author lah yang membuatku seperti ini [_terus? Terserah saya dong, saya yang punya ide cerita, toh kalian Cuma saya pinjem bentar_] iya lah Shirayuha-sama, terserah -_- Oh iya, sifatku di sekolah dengan di rumah itu berbanding balik. Di sekolah, aku bersikap lebih dewasa, mengapa? Entahlah, mungkin takdir. Berbeda dengan di rumah, yah kalian pasti bisa mengira-ngira.

Aku mempunyai 2 teman dekat, sesi ini sudah dijelaskan di part pertama. Jadi silahkan baca ulang. Kurang lengkap? Ikuti saja alur ceritanya ya, minna! ;)

Awalnya hidup dan masa-masa SMA ku sangat tenang dan damai, sampai pada saat itu... Ya! Sampai pada saat Kagaine Len, cowok alien aneh datang ke kelas! Entah kenapa, rasanya aku agak muak dengan orang itu. Padahal kami baru saling megenal. Dan lagi, meskipun kami baru saling mengenal... kenapa dia terkesan sudah mengenalku sejak lama?!

Sejak saat itu, dimulailah kehidupanku yang penuh dengan bencana...

* * *

Bersambung~

Maaf ini chapter tergaje sepanjang cerita. Ah, mungkin selanjutnya gak kalah gaje ='3  
Review ditunggu! Terimakasih~


	3. Riiiinnn! Ini hari apa, hah!

VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha  
Story © Me (shirayuha)

.

.  
**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, pairing Miku X Len, labil.**

**Fic jadoel.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Halo, ff ini update lagi~

Atas segala kekurangan saya mohon maaf *bow*

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

**Chap. 3 : Riiiinnn..! Ini hari apa, hah?!**

"Hari yang suram..." ujarku sambil memandang jendela kamar. Tak ada apa-apa disana, hanya gorden yang bergoyang dihembus angin kecil. "Bodoh... Buat apa memandangi gorden..." lanjutku, kemudian beranjak pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Miku? Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu kusut." tanya Luka-chan— ehm, maksudku Luka nee-chan yang melihatku turun dari kamar. Aku mengabaikannya, kemudian duduk di sofa, mengambil remote lalu menyalakan tv dengan santainya.

"Oy, kau ini dengar tidak?!" tegur Luka nee-chan yang merasa diabaikan olehku. Fufu~ rupanya dia kesepian kalau tidak adu argumen denganku. Aku menyeringai, kemudian menyimpan remote di sampingku.

"Aku dengar kok." jawabku singkat tanpa menolehkan wajah kepadanya. Tetap santai, fokus pada acara tv yang sedang ku tonton. Acara komedi favoritku. "WAHAHAHAHAHA..." aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat aksi konyol pelawak di acara tv itu. Ku lirik sekilas Luka nee-chan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya (dekat pintu dapur, sebelah tv), tampaknya dia sangat kesal.

"Ada apa, nee-sama?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau sengaja mengabaikanku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Bukannya durhaka, tapi membuat jengkel Luka nee adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Apalagi kalau menggodanya tentang Kaito-san. Kaito-san adalah lelaki pengangguran yang Luka-nee sukai, sepertinya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Kaito-san jarang contact-contact dengan Luka-nee. Mungkin memang tak minat. Miris. Padahal Luka-nee sudah banyak memberikan sinyal-sinyal 'cinta'. Kaito-san butuh bimibingan 'kepekaan'. Ada yang mau mengajarinya?

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua. Kalau mukamu tua, nanti Kaito-san tidak suka padamu lho, nee-chan" sindirku dengan seringai tajam, saking tajamnya setajam golok, seringaianku berhasil membuat Luka-nee naik darah. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, imut.

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

Jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Tawuran pun terjadi— oke ini bukan pertarungan memperebutkan tingkatan harga diri, baku hantam tak terelakkan— ehm tidak, maksudku karena kesal, Luka-nee melemparku dengan sebuah sendok sayur yang daritadi ia pegang. Dan aku melemparnya dengan bantal sofa. Siapa yang kalah? Keduanya. Tapi yang terluka parah, tentunya aku. Dahiku benjol karenanya. Aduduh... luka-nee melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda— memasak. Sedangkan aku mengolesi dahiku dengan Sal*npas gel. Meskipun panas, tapi aku akan tetap bertahan. Demi harga diriku. Eh.

~OoO~

Kedamaian di rumah ini pun kembali. Suasana sepi seperti semua. Suram.

Ditengah kesuraman itu, telepon rumahku berbunyi dengan indahnya (ehm), tidak telepon ini sudah karatan dan bau jadi tidak mungkin suaranya indah. Meskipun malas, ku paksakan tangan ini mengangkat gagang telepon lalu menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Halo? Dengan keluarga Hatsune, ada yang bisa dibantu?" ujarku malas, sambil tidur-tiduran di lantai. Tidak peduli seberapa panjang kabel telepon jelek ini.

"Halo, Micchi ini aku, Rin." jawab orang diluar sana yang ternyata Rin.

Ternyata Rin.

Ternyata Rin.

TERNYATA RIN?!

Oh, ternyata hanya Rin.

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanyaku santai, sambil sesekali memainkan kabel telepon yang unyu-unyu mirip upil-upilan ini.

"Maaf ya tadi siang aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, mendadak aku mendapat kabar bahwa ayahku masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku harus bergegas pulang. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Micchi." Jawab Rin disana yang kedengaran dari suaranya merasa... menyesal.

"Iya, _nggak_ apa-apa kok. Semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu Micchi?" Micchi? Seingatku itu panggilan untukku dari lelaki aneh bin aneh pokoknya aneh! Rin memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, menyebalkan!

"Hm 'makasih, Micchi! Heee.. Micchi 'kan panggilanmu." Suara Rin benar-benar menyebalkan, beda dengan tadi. Suaranya yang tadi bak pemain sinetron jahat yang berpura-pura baik. Sebaik-baiknya dia, seimut-imutnya dia, sepopuler-populernya dia, dia hanya seorang Rin. Kagamine Rin yang menyebalkan dan juga agak aneh. Mirip juga sih dengan si cowok aneh!

"Nama itu sangat tidak elit, Rin. Panggil saja aku Miku, atau yang biasa kau gunakan untuk memanggilku, itu lebih baik dibanding kau menggunakan nama panggilan yang dibuat si cowok aneh." Ujarku malas, tentu saja. Bayangkan kalau satu sekolah memanggilku 'Micchi', bisa gila aku dibuatnya.

"Ah kau ini sangat membosankan, Micchan! Sebenarnya kau suka ya dipanggil Micchi, sudahlah~ jangan malu-malu kambing. Fufu" sahut Rin, aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum jahil. Aku tahu, wajahnya sudah terbayang. Bukan berarti aku fans gelapnya!

"A-Ahh.. Tidak. Tidak mungkin!"

"Traktir taiyaki* ya~"

"Apa katamu?"

" Agar aku tidak memanggilmu Micchi lagi, traktir~"

"NGGAK! AKU NGGAK MAU KEDUANYA RIN!"

_Tuutt... tuuttt..._

Telepon terputus, urat nadiku hampir keluar. Emosiku benar-benar naik dibuatnya, Rin adalah orang kedua yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Akhirnya perbincangan duo sejoli-loli-lolipop ini berakhir tragis. Entah bagaimana nasib Rin, mungkin dia sedang nangis guling-guling. Aku? Aku sedang guling-guling di lantai karena mood yang sedang aneh.

~OoO~

Sesuai janji—ehm maksudku paksaan Rin, akhirnya hari ini aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama Rin untuk mentraktirnya. Menyebalkan? Bayangkan saja sendiri! Dengan jeans selutut dan kemeja biasa, dipadu dengan tas slempang kecil aku berjalan ditengah kota bersama Rin, um ya yang menurutku hari ini dia benar-benar manis. Aku memutuskan pakai style simple karena ini bukan acara karnaval tahu!

Kami berdua asyik mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kami, karena ini untuk mentraktir Rin, maka yang memutuskannya tentu saja Rin. Sudah setengah jam kami mencari tempat yang Rin suka, tapi belum ketemu juga. Jadi bukan 'asyik' lagi namanya. Membosankan. Selagi memilih-milih tempat yang Rin suka, aku mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat aksesoris yang dijual didepan toko-toko. Harganya murah, namun bentuk-bentuknya menarik dan lucu. Aku sempat membeli 2 pin-up bergambar kucing, dan 2 klip dan ikat rambut berwarna pastel.

"Ayolah Rin, kalau belum selesai juga uangku bisa habis membeli aksesoris-aksesoris ini." Keluhku pada Rin, yang sepertinya masih segar bugar _pancen oye. _sudah ada kantung plastik berukuran sedang di tanganku, sedangkan Rin? Jangan tanya padaku.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?! Kalau nggak, aku panggil kau Micchi lho, Michan!" ujar Rin penuh dengan ancaman. Ah, tapi tidak penuh juga sih, kalau penuh kan harus disiram juga. Eh.

Aku menekuk wajahku, bukan galau, tapi aku bosan.

"Iya-iya.." jawabku lesu, aku angkat tangan kalau soal diusili. Aku memang bukan orang yang jahil— kecuali ke Luka-nee.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku yang sibuk melihat-lihat aksesoris—sambil berjalan tak menyadari bahwa Rin berhenti. Hampir saja aku menubruk Rin, kalau aku kebablasan bisa-bisa Rin jatuh dibuatnya. Oke, kalau itu terjadi siapa yang malu? Tentu saja aku dan Rin.

"Rin?" tanyaku sambil melihat yang wajahnya sedang berbengong ria, tatapannya lurus. Mencoba memastikan apa yang Rin lihat, aku mengikuti arah tatapannya. Dan disana ada... disana ada... DISANA ADA SOSOK MAKHLUK LUAR ANGKASA— LEN?! Aku ternganga tak percaya, kenapa disaat seperti ini harus ada makhluk itu? Tuhan, ampuni dosaku dan dosa Rin dan Luka-nee, masukanlah si makhluk luar angkasa itu ke nerakamu.

"R-Rin, pulang yuk! Traktirnya sepulang sekolah, lusa hari deh!" ujarku pada Rin mencoba sebaik mungkin agar Rin percaya dan mengikuti kata-kataku. Tapi sayang, Rin menjawab dengan tatapan sinisnya. Aku takut? Tidak. Aku membalasnya dengan menjitak kepalanya.

"A-aww! Michan! Sakiittt! Lepaskan akuuuu~" rengeknya dengan nada yang manja dan akting kesan imutnya yang berhasil membuatku ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Masih dalam posisi menjitak Rin, tiba-tiba si cowok aneh terlihat mendekat ke tempatku dan Rin. _TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK~! _Itulah jeritan hatiku.

Entahlah hari ini hari apa, yang pasti sekarang cowok itu ada di depanku. Dan Rin sudah seperti sedia kala, hanya rambut dan kepalanya saja yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Aku acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan cowok itu, hanya saja aku merasa risih karena daritadi ia menatap wajahku terus, aku sangat risih! Tatapannya itu tak biasa! Ditambah dengan tatapan luapan amarah dari Rin, rasanya aku sedang dikepung dalam peperangan.

"Oy kalian ini, mau apa sih? Aku risih dengan tatapan kalian, kalian mau aku tatap lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Rin dengan wajah polosnya kebingungan, si cowok aneh malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" bentakku pada si cowok planet lain itu. dia malah tambah cekikikan. Oke, kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku menarik tangan Rin dan langsung melarikan diri dari tempat itu, dan dari situasi itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*_**Taiyaki** adalah kue Jepang berbentuk ikan. Bagian atas kue dipanggang terpisah dengan bagian bawah kue. Setelah kue hampir matang, keduanya disatukan dengan selai kacang merah. Kue ini juga sering diisi dengan cokelat, vla, keju, atau sosis. Sama halnya dengan adonan dorayaki atau panekuk, adonan taiyaki dibuat dari campuran tepung terigu, gula pasir, bakpuder, telur ayam, dan air. (Wikipedia)_

_._

_._

Oke, akhirnya selesai._. maaf pendek. Dan kayaknya Miku jadi aneh di part ini, bisa dibilang... labil? '-' aarrggh maaf!

Kelanjutannya belum pasti ya~ =u=

Silent rider atau apapun, minta review nya dong~ hehe. sekalian saya mau impruv... mohon kerjasamanya! *bow*

_See ya!_


	4. Double Date? Double Traktir?

VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media Yamaha

Story © Me (shirayuha)

**Warning: **

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, pairing Miku X Len, gaya penulisan labil.**

**Pokoknya author seenaknya sendiri.**

.

.

Dengan penuh cinta, aku persembahkan chapter 4 ini oo

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chap. 4 : _Double Date? Double_ Traktir?**

"Oy kalian ini, mau apa sih? Aku risih dengan tatapan kalian, kalian mau aku tatap lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Rin dengan wajah polosnya kebingungan, si cowok aneh malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" bentakku pada si cowok planet lain itu. dia malah tambah cekikikan. Oke, kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku menarik tangan Rin dan langsung menghilangkan diri dari tempat itu, dan dari situasi itu.

~OoO~

"Ya ampun, Rin. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini, banyak orang menyebalkan disekitarku." Ujarku sambil berhenti sejenak di tempat yang agak jauh. Kuatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal seperti orang _bengek_ tapi maaf saja aku ini sehat, Rin terlihat menikmatinya. Ia tersenyum menyebalkan, membuatku ingin menendangnya keluar angkasa.

"_Double Date_?" sahut Rin dengan nada yang seolah mengejek, aku merasakan urat-urat wajahku mulai cacingan.

"HAHA. Siapa yang mau date dengan cowok itu." aku memalingkan wajah, menunjukkan sikap 'bodo amat'. "Jadi, mau traktir apa, Rin?" lanjutku kembali ke masalah traktir. Rin terlihat biasa saja, tapi kemudian dia memukulku dengan tas kecilnya.

"Micchi! Traktir Kagaine-kun juga ya!"

Pendengaranku tak bermasalah kan? Oke, memang aku tak punya masalah dengan telinga. Tapi, dengan yang Rin ucapkan barusan aku rasa aku perlu mendengarnya sekali atau dua kali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Rin, bisa diulang?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang penuh rasa kesal.

"Karena tadi kita sudah bertemu, traktir Kagaine-kun juga!" jawab Rin dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menampakkan wajah suramku.

"Ada apa Micchi? Kenapa? Oh ayolah, ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Lanjut Rin mencoba menghibur dan meyakinkanku. Aku membalas dengan anggukan lesu. Entah sekarang roh ku sedang melayang kemana.

~OoO~

"Micchi~ terimakasih sudah mengajakku makan. Tenang saja, demi Micchi aku tidak akan memesan yang mahal-mahal kok. Kagamine-chan juga, terimakasih ya." Dengan lembutnya si cowok aneh itu berbicara, dan Rin yang ku tahu mengagumi orang ini sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga karena dipanggil "-chan". Hal biasa bukan?

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, aku melihat-lihat seisi cafe yang kami datangi ini. Tempatnya cukup ramai, pelayannya pun ramah. Dan... banyak pasangan disini, ku rasa hanya kami bertiga yang aneh. Tunggu, jangan sampai orang mengira yang aneh-aneh soal ini. Ya, tapi kalau mereka mengira yang _date_ adalah Rin dan si cowok aneh, aku merasa tenang. Kalau dilihat lagi, mereka memang cocok. Apalagi wajah mereka 'sedikit' ada kemiripan. Wajah seorang yang menyebalkan. Meskipun Rin lebih baik dibanding 'dia'.

Ah, nggak enak juga kalau aku terus-terusan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang _date_ nanti dikira aku penjahat apa. Err, sepertinya aku memang salah masuk cafe. Untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosanku, aku membuka plastik yang berisi aksesoris yang kubeli tadi. Tapi sepertinya, ada yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si alien.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sewot.

"Ternyata kau ini bisa membeli yang seperti ini ya, Micchi." Jawab si cowok alien yang tiba-tiba menyambar barang yang ada di tanganku.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu, aneh? Aku ini perempuan, wajar! Cepat kembalikan!" aku menahan volume suaraku, tak enak juga mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran—seperti yang ada di cafe ini. Dengan cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan, si makhluk planet lain ini tetap tak mau mengembalikannya.

Karena aku terlalu kesal, meja yang menghubungi— lebih tepatnya membatasi kami terdorong oleh tubuhku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh—tepat diatas cowok sialan ini. Entah kenapa untuk beberapa saat mata kami saling bertemu dan jantungku agak berdegup.

_Aarrggg jangan sampai aku... aku...Tuhan, kumohon TIDAK._

Aku segera bangun, dan menahan rasa malu yang amat sangat memalukan. Aku pun merapihkan rambut dan bajuku yang lumayan acak-acakkan. Tiba-tiba Len— um maksudku cowok alien ini menarikku keluar dari kafe dan membawaku ke gang kecil disela-sela bangunan.

_A-apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba! Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh!_

Pikiranku sudah tidak bisa tenang dibuatnya. Namun ternyata aku salah, cowok alien ini menarik tanganku dan melihat luka yang ada disikuku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya – yang entah mengapa sosok berbeda terpancar dari diri cowok alien ini. Rasanya wajahku memanas dan mulai salting.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, ini tidak sakit! Memangnya aku ini cewek cengeng?!" jawabku sekaligus menghilangkan rasa canggung. Cowok alien ini sedikit menekan bagian dekat lukanya. Dan— aw! Sakit sekali! Tidak bisa berbohong lagi, ini sakit! Wajahku meringis dan aku sedikit terhentak. Len— maksudku cowok alien ini pun menatap wajahku.

"Sakit bukan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh perhatian. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan sambil melempar wajah ke arah lain.

"huh..."

Kulirik Cowok alien itu dengan ekor mataku, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, apa itu? sapu tangan dengan obat bius? Suntikan bius? Atau obat bius yang siap dia berikan padaku lalu menculikku? Ah aku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih saat ini.

Dan ternyata hanya sebuah plester luka. Tunggu, untuk apa?

"Nah, kemarikan lukamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, kemarikan saja. Jangan banyak bicara dasar, Micchi."

"Berhenti—aw!"

Sialan! Disaat aku sedang merajuk soal dirinya, si Cowok alien ini malah memaksaku untuk menunjukkan luka disikuku dan menempelkan plester luka disana. Keterkejutan membuat lukanya terasa sakit. Argh benar-benar sialan kau Len!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku padanya.

"Yang kulakukan itu kebaikan, Micchi. Jangan menolak rezeki, kau tau, aku tau kau tak punya plester luka untuk menutup luka itu." jawabnya panjang kali lebar membuatku hanya bisa memutar bola mata, kesal.

"Ehm, begini ya Kagaine-kun, kau tau, luka yang belum dibersihkan kemudian langsung ditutup itu pun tidak baik lho. Kuman-kumannya masih ada di luka, dan percuma kau menempelkan plester ini."

"Uhm, sebenarnya Micchi, plester itu sudah mengandung alkohol dan anti bakteri, jadi jangan khawatir." Dengan santai dia meng-skakmatku. Sial, aku benar-benar malu dibuatnya. Tubuhku panas, sepertinya darahku sudah mendidih dan organ-organ tubuhku siap dimaka— ah tidak.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia pergi, sepertinya kembali ke cafe. Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli. Aku memutuskan untuk diam sebentar di gang ini, mengingat kembali kejadian di cafe tadi. Pikiranku kacau! Rasanya jantungku ada yang memompa dengan cepat sehingga berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apa ini? Jangan bilang— ah tidak mungkin! Jangan sampai deh, amit-amit!

Setelah lama berpikir dan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, aku kembali ke cafe. Kulihat Rin sedang duduk manis bersama banana split yang sudah ia habiskan setengahnya.

"Rin-chan, maaf lama." Ujarku sambil tersenyum pada Rin yang sedang melamun. "Rin?"

"Len- ah! Micchan! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Rin terlihat sangat heboh membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Syukurlah! Oh ya Micchan, Kagaine-kun setelah menarikmu tadi dia hanya berpamitan padaku katanya ada urusan mendadak kemudian pergi begitu saja."

Eh? Dia langsung pergi? Ya memang sih, aku perhatikan sekelilingku tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari alien itu. tunggu, kenapa dia pergi? Dan kemana? Ah, kenapa aku harus peduli. Yang harus kupedulikan saat ini adalah, dia sudah memesan apa aja?!

"Hei Rin, dia memesan apa tadi?" tanyaku pada Rin sambil mengaduk-ngaduk milkshake strawberi yang sudah kupesan.

"Tidak ada, dia tidak memesan apa-apa."

"Ah, begitu ya. Syukurlah, jadi hanya kau yang kutraktir."

Rin tersenyum mendapati respondku atas jawabannya. Kami menghabiskan hari itu di cafe dan berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan di taman kota yang masih rindang.

Diperjalan pulang, aku berpikir...

Hei, kenapa aku bisa segitu bencinya dengan Kagaine Len ya?

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Nekat update padahal masih UN ~ _(jangan ditiru pls)_

Entah kenapa padahal lagi UN tapi tiba-tiba hasrat nulis muncul dengan ganasnya.

Yaa 2 hari lagi lah, dan hari kedua berjalan dengan...

Ah pokoknya gitu, udah belajar mati-matian yang dipelajari apa yang nongol soalnya apa. sakiitthh.

Haha sekian curhatnya. Akhir kata dariku, umm chapter ini entah kenapa sebenernya bikinnya udah lama *taplok* jadi ini cuma copas dari sekian banyak data di laptop~ ngoahaha

Ya dengan diedit-edit dulu tentunya.

Chapter ini dibikin pas lagi Ujian Praktek kalau gak salah, dan pas bikinnya itu aku lagi dengerin musik.

Haha [2] yaudah sih itu aja, sekian.

Wassalam XD

_See ya!_

Review?

* * *

.

.

.

.

SATU LAGIIII! BARU INGET PAS MAU DISUBMIT-

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW~ SILENT RIDER PUN, TERIMAKASIH YAA~

TANPA KALIAN AKU GAK AKAN SEMANGAT NGELANJUT- SAKING SEMANGATNYA SAMPAI CAPS JEBOL BEGINI HWHWH

SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIIHHH~ *tebar seres hamster*


	5. Sweet

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan jajarannya**

**Story © shirayuha (me)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC (pasti), typo(s), alur gaje, pairing Len X Miku, kesalahan ejaan, diksi kacau, gaya penulisan labil, dan jajarannya. **

**-Miku's PoV-**

**CHAPTER INI SEDIKIT 'BERBAHAYA'.**

**Dari awal sudah diperingatkan, jadi kalau sudah terlanjur— I'm not gomen. #lebay**

* * *

Gak tau saya kesambet setan apa, tiba-tiba jadi melenceng 'kesana'. Niatnya emang mau bikin moment _"sweet"_ tapi gagal, karena sudah terlanjur jadi mlz juga editnya dan berakhir dengan 'itu'.

Tapi tenang aja, 'itu'nya gak bikin keluar dari alur kok XD

Oh ya, saya ini labil, jadi gaya penulisan di setiap chapter seolah-olah berbeda yang bikin— menurutku sih ya. Jadi saya mau minta maaf kalau hal tersebut bikin kalian gak nyaman bacanya. *bow*

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, atas permintaan dari salah satu reviewer yang (maaf) aku lupa namanya. Semoga suka ya.

Dengan penuh seres hamster, kupersembahkan chapter lima.

Selamat membaca!

_P.S. (untuk yang mengikuti) ff fandom sebelah, "My Hero", maaf lama update nya, udah ada cerita kelanjutannya tapi belum dapet feels nya. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*_

* * *

**Chap. 5 : **_**Sweet**_

Hei, kenapa aku bisa segitu bencinya dengan Kagaine Len ya?

Aku juga tak tahu, yang jelas saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah muak dengan dia. Tunggu, alasannya? Karena aku sayang kamu- ah bukan! Pokoknya aku tak tahu!

Hari yang cukup cerah untuk orang sepertiku, ya selera "cerah"ku dengan orang awam memang agak sedikit berbeda. Hari yang cerah menurutku, tak ada sekolah, tak ada tugas, dan tak ada omelan nenek sihir perawan tua Luka-chwan.

Aku menghabiskan hari Minggu ini dengan bermalas-malasan di depan televisi, menonton acara favoritku, acara komedi. Sambil mencemil beberapa cemilan yang Luka-chan beli beberapa hari lalu, kalau ada dia pasti aku sudah habis olehnya.

Ditengah-tengah keasyikanku, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Ah mengusik kebahagian orang saja, aku merajuk dalam hati. Dengan langkah malas, aku menyeret kakiku ke depan pintu utama, masa bodoh dengan penampilanku yang seperti tak terurus pokoknya hari ini aku sedang malas!

Kubuka pintu, dan kalian tahu apa yang kutemukan? Seonggok daging serupa alien hidup dengan cengirannya yang khas, dan berhasil membuatku bergidik dan hampir tak mengedipkan mata untuk beberapa saat.

"Yo!" sapa makhluk aneh itu padaku. Tak aku hiraukan dia, kututup kembali pintu dengan tenaga penuh sampai-sampai bingkai yang bergantung disampingnya jatuh.

"Enyahlah kau."

Aku kembali ke tempat pertapaanku—ruang tengah. Dengan wajah malas aku mengubah chanel televisi, tapi tak kudapat acara yang bagus.

"Hariku berubah menjadi badai." Gumamku sambil mematikan televisi kemudian pergi ke kamar setelah selesai merapihkan kembali tempat pertapaanku, kalau tidak, tahulah Luka akan semarah apa. dan aku sedang malas tawuran dengan nenek sihir itu. bayangkan saja nenek sihir ikut tawuran, ha ha ha.

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung menyalakan tape recorderku, kupilih lagu yang riang, tapi malah membuatku semakin terpuruk. Kumatikan lagi. Berbagai benda di kamar sudah kucoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tak dapat menemukan apapun yang membuat mood ku kembali bagus.

"Mau coba bermain denganku?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya yang kutahu dia sedang ada di muka pintu kamarku, rasanya seperti di film horror. Saat kau sedang sendiri di rumah tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang bertanya kepadamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalau aku... MELEMPARNYA DENGAN BANTAL.

"Apa masalahmu KA-GA-I-NE-KUN?!" tanyaku dengan memberi penekanan pada namanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, Micchi, aku tahu kau sedang bosan. Mau bermain?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan jelas cowok alien ini malah bertanya padaku lagi, mau bermain? Apa maksudnya? He? Tunggu tunggu, kenapa dia bisa masuk?!

Dengan langkah penuh amarah aku menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk hah?!"

"Pintunya tak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja."

Oh Tuhan, orang ini bodoh atau apa? idiot kah? Dia tidak punya etika sama sekali, memasuki rumah orang tanpa meminta izin dan tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu kamar seorang gadis.

Tunggu, pintu kamar? Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku sedang _home alone_ dan situasi ini, ya situasi ini... ada seorang lelaki bersamaku di rumah. Dan kami hanya berdua, ya berdua.

BERDUA.

Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku berpikir seolah-olah aku ini orang mesum. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba kembali ke dunia nyata dan berpikir jernih. Kulihat lagi cowok alien ini, dalam benakku aku masih berpikir, _kenapa aku bisa benci pada orang ini? Hei, sikapnya saat pertama itu wajar bagi orang periang sepertinya. Tapi— ah sudahlah._

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengambil bantal yang tadi kulempar padanya kemudian aku simpan ke tempatnya kembali. Sesaat suasana hening. Aku yang cuek atas kehadiran alien jenis baru ini, dan si alien sendiri yang terlihat agak bingung berhasil membuat suasana sunyi.

"Ehm," aku berdeham mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari? Dan juga, kau tahu dari mana alamat rumahku?" lanjutku, yang ditanya malah terlihat baru terbangun dari lamunan.

"Jangan melamun di depan kamar seorang gadis." Tegurku sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah, tanpa komando Len – maksudku cowok alien ini mengikutiku di belakang.

"Hoho,"

Ah, dia mulai berkicau.

"Hatsune Miku-san, kau sudah lupa ya? Saat kita pertama bertemu— ah tidak, saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi di kelas aku sudah bilang kan. Aku sudah lama mengincarmu."

Kalimat terakhir yang ia kicaukan sedikit membuatku bergidik ngeri, kesannya seperti aku ini seorang buronan, atau aku ini seorang protagonis dalam cerita yang diincar penjahat untuk dijadikan budaknya. Ah lupakan imajinasi liarku.

"Oh begitu." aku hanya menjawab seadanya sambil sibuk melihat-lihat isi kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol jus dan beberapa cemilan. Kemudian membawanya ke meja.

"Begitukah sikapmu sebagai tamu baru disini?" aku menatap Len dengan tatapan malas.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya? Dia dengan santai tidur di sofa sambil asyik mengubah-ngubah chanel tv dengan cepat. Oy, kalau itu rusah Luka-nee bisa murka!

"Yaahh, tamu baru? Kamu kemana saja Hatsune Miku-san? Aku sudah sering kesini." Jawabnya sambil asyik mengambil cemilan, sampai-sampai mulutnya penuh sesak dengan makanan.

Oke, apa tadi? Sering kesini? Aku jamin pasti dia sudah terbentur sesuatu, atau sudah terlalu sering melewati mesin waktu, jelas-jelas dia baru pertama kesini. Dan satu lagi, Hatsune Miku-san? Panggilan apa itu? terkesan sopan namun bermakna meremehkan. Cih, rasanya ingin kutumpahkan semua isi cemilan dan jus jeruk ini ke wajahnya lalu membuangnya ke sarang semut.

"Yaa terserahlah kau Kagaine-kun."

Aku yang sedang duduk hanya beralaskan karpet jadi terlihat seakan-akan aku ini benar-benar babu seorang penjahat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sofa ruang tengah hanya ada satu dan itu pun sudah ditempati cowok alien ini.

Selagi cowok alien asyik menonton tv, aku hanya bermain dengan _gadget_ ku sambil sesekali memakan cemilan. Sudi amat aku menonton acara tv drama serial yang penuh dengan ke_lebay_an. Lalu apa yang kulakukan? Ya hanya _chatting _dengan Rin. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan, atau lebih tepatnya yang Rin bicarakan. Isi pesannya sangat panjang, menceritakan hal-hal yang biasa— yang dia anggap luar biasa dan hanya kurespond "Oh begitu." atau "Benarakah?".

Saat asyik membaca pesan dari Rin dan tanganku yang hendak mengambil cemilan tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu yang aku tahu ini bukan jenis cemilan apapun. Rasanya lembut dan... sedikit empuk? Segera aku menoleh ke arah tanganku. Dan aku mendapat tanganku menyentuh bibir alien.

Ya, menyentuh bibir alien. Suasana hening sejenak, aku masih mengolah informasi yang kulihat.

Menyentuh...

Menyentuh bibir...

Bibir...?

"Manis."

"KYAAAAAA!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan berhasil membekas di pipi kiri alien itu. Astaga, apa yang barusan terjadi?! Wajahku terasa panas, seluruh tubuhku terasa sulit bergerak, dan jantungku... jantungku rasanya hampir meledak. Yang ditampar hanya menggambarkan wajah bahagia.

DASAR ALIEN MASOKIS.

Bergegas aku mengelap tanganku yang tadi menyentuh bagian tubuh alien amit-amit itu. Aku yang masih shock bergerak sedikit menjauh dari makhluk itu.

Masih tak mampu berkata apa-apa, aku dengan langkah perlahan berjalan ke kamar kemudian lari sekuat dan sekencang yang aku bisa. Sesampainya di kamar kukunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarku.

"Sialan cowok itu. Argh."

Aku merutuki kedatangan Len ke rumahku, khususnya ke dunia ini. Aku harap semoga dia cepat pergi.

~OoO~

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan kepala yang terasa pusing dan seperti telah terjadi perang yang sangat panjang. Ah, bukan, aku hanya ketiduran. Aku lihat jam dinding kamarku, masih jam 10 malam. Tunggu, masih?!

Aku bergegas keluar kamar memastikan Luka-nee sudah pulang atau belum, kulihat ruang tengah terlihat begitu rapih sebelumnya. Tunggu, ruang tengah? Bukankah...

"LUKA-NEE!" aku menjerit secara tiba-tiba setelah teringat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Luka-nee yang terlihat khawatir tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku. Ahh, jarang-jarang melihat ia bisa khawatir padaku.

"Ada apa sih? Kamu sakit? Malam-malam begini teriak, tak enak sama tetangga." Ujar Luka-nee.

"Ah, itu, ng.. tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. aku baik-baik saja kok. Maaf." Jawabku sambil memberikan cengiran palsu padanya. Luka-nee hanya memandangku bingung, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

"T-tunggu Luka-nee!" aku memanggil Luka-nee yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kamarnya, yang dipanggil berbalik namun terlihat tidak nyaman. "Ah, ng, anu.. apa tadi yang membereskan meja itu kau?" tanyaku perlahan tapi pasti.

Luka-nee berkacak pinggang, menatapku dengan tatapan _deathglare_, "tentu saja aku sayang, siapa lagi? Kau kan terlalu rajin, MI-KU-CHAN."

Ah, sepertinya aku malah membuat emosinya naik. Terlihat dari urat-urat di wajahnya yang mulai gregetan ingin keluar—ehm geli juga membayangkan urat manusia keluar dan bergerak-gerak seperti cacing. Ewh.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, menyadari kesalahanku dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi – untuk waktu dekat.

"Maksudku apa ada orang lain tadi?" mendengar pertanyaanku seketika moodnya berubah, Luka-nee plz la..

"Len? Dia menginap disini kok."

JJGEERRR!

Petir baru saja menyambarku, apa lagi ini? Kenapa Len ada disini?!

Segera aku menghampiri Luka-nee dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, "Luka-nee, kau tidak sakit kan? Kau tidak frustasi karena Kaito lagi kan? Kumohon, katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda."

"Tidak kok, dia ada di kamar tamu. Kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarmu. Oh ya, tadi dia yang merapihkan semuanya."

JGER.

"A-aku tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang merapihkan itu lagi! Yang ingin kutahu, kenapa kau mengizinkan dia menginap? Luka-nee sudah kenal dengannya?"

Luka-nee menggeleng. "Aku memang kenal dengannya, kau lupa?"

Lupa? Lupa apanya? Argh rasanya kepalaku sakit memikirkan ini semua. Aku melupakan semua soal Luka-nee dan Len, aku kembali ke kamar dan bers,iap untuk tidur.

Saat aku sudah berbaring di kasur, aku teringat bahwa di kamar sebelah sudah ada cowok alien masokis yang mengerikan. Tidak cukup panjangkah aku mengaliaskan orang itu?! lama-lama aku bisa gila karena hidupku dipenuhi dengan keusilan dan kejahilan Len.

Teringat kejadian tadi, seluruh tubuhku jadi memanas. Aku yang biasanya tidur dengan moto "tidak ada selimut, tidak tidur." Kini mengabaikan keberadaan selimut kesayanganku dan hanya memeluk guling.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Argh sial, padahal aku baru saja akan tertidur. Siapa sih malam-malam begini ke kamar orang. Kubukaka pintu kamarku. Dan—

"Le—"

Sebelum aku sempat menyebut namanya, mulutku terlebih dulu dibekap oleh tangan orang yang namanya akan kusebut. Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Penculikkan?

Aku mencoba memberontak, namun gagal. Penjagaan alien benar-benar kuat. Padahal aku sudah mengikuti berbagai ekskul bela diri, semua jurus sudah kukeluarkan namun tak ada yang berhasil. Aku menyerah, pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi.

Dinyalakannya lampu kamarku oleh Le—cowok alien itu, tentunya dia tidak akan melepaskanku walau itu hanya untuk menyalakan lampu! Tiba-tiba dia mejatuhkanku ke kasur. Sial! Sakit tahu.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu, adegan apa-apaan ini?! Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, sorot matanya terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot mata yang sama seperti saat dia di gang waktu itu.

Dia melepaskan bekapannya di mulutku. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku secepat mungkin agar bisa membanjiri Len dengan celaan. Ah tidak, aku lelah. Mencelanya libur dulu.

Uhm, sudah beberapa detik sejak kami saling pandang, dia masih tak mau mengeluarkan suara. Suara AC di kamarku menjadi terdengar sangat jelas, serangga-serangga malam pun terdengar.

"Oy, Kagaine—uhm maksudku Len, kau ini kurang tidur ya?" aku mencoba memecah keheningan, rasanya canggung memang. Tapi Len, yang biasanya menanggapiku dengan semangat hanya menampakkan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Tak ada sepatah kata apapun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyanderaku?!" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang sedikit ditinggikan. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada respond, genggamannya pada tanganku malah semakin kuat.

"Berhenti berbuat bodoh Micchi."

Akhirnya dia angkat suara, tapi tunggu, dia menyuruhku berhenti berbuat bodoh? Untuk apa? hey disini yang bodoh aku atau kau sebenarnya? Aku hanya bisa merajuk dalam hati dan kutuangkan dalam ekspresi wajah.

Sesaat setelahnya kurasakan tubuhku makin dihimpit— aku merasakan tubuh alien ini mulai mendekat dengan tubuhku. Tuhan, tolong, aku belum tamat SMA dan juga aku belum niat untuk menikah!

Arrghh semakin dekat, dekat, dekaatt, dan—

BRUK!

"Aw!"

Kudapati tubuhku sudah terjatuh dari kasur, sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang jadi korban aku mencoba bangun, lalu mataku mengedar melihat kamar.

"Mimpi?" aku bergumam saat melihat jam di kamar, menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. setelah benar-benar 'bangun' aku baru teringat akan kejadian— atauh lebih tepatnya mimpiku semalam. Tunggu, jadi itu benar-benar mimpi?

Aku berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar Luka-nee, pintunya tertutup dan langsung aku ketuk dengan paniknya.

"Luka-nee! Nee-chan! Bangun!"

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Aku disambut dengan wajah kesal Luka-nee. Haha, tentu saja kan, masih sepagi ini dan aku membangunkannya dengan tidak elit.

"Selamat pagi~" ucapku mencoba agar Luka-nee baik padaku.

"Yo, ada apa Miku?" jawabnya sambil menguap. Ah syukurlah tak ada genjatan senjata di pagi hari.

"A-anu, apa kemarin sore atau tadi malam ada seseorang datang kesini?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Hoaamm.. tidak ada, sore kemarin saat aku pulang dari pertemuan para guru aku mendapatimu sudah tertidur di kamar. Dan sampai malam aku hanya mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, tak ada siapapun."

"He?"

"Iya, aku serius. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi. Dah."

Pintu tertutup lagi.

Sejenak aku mencerna penjelasan Luka-nee yang bisa dibilang ngebut. "Tidak ada orang", "aku hanya tertidur".

"SYUKURLAH..."

Dengan semangat aku menuju kamar mandi dan selanjutnya aku mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah. Hei, ini masih terlalu pagi kan? Haha tak apa, lebih pagi lebih baik. Aku akan membantu tukang kebun dulu di sekolah. Hihi.

Ehm tapi, kenapa mimpinya panjang dan terasa nyata ya?

Di perjalan ke sekolah aku hanya memandangi tangan kananku, yang dalam mimpi itu telah terkontaminasi oleh bibir seorang alien.

"Hmm.. aku jadi jijik sendiri." Gumamku sambil mengelap tanganku ke seragam sekolah.

Mengingat mimpi itu aku jadi gila dibuatnya, jadi salting, wajah memanas atau lainnya. Arrghh! Tidak! Tidak!

Tapi aku masih penasaran.

Maksud mimpi itu... apa?

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Lupa bikin ini kapan, tapi sebagian besar dibikin akhir-akhir ini. Gak tau deh mau ngomong apa di chapter ini, mau minta maaf atau mau bahagia diatas keshock-an para pembaca. *ditabok*

Kaget ya? Kaget? Sama dong! Hehe, tadinya gak bakal kubuat jadi mimpi, tapi kalau gak gitu nanti saya kebablasan— mamfus lah saya. Fic ini malah jadi nikung dari apa yang dibayangkan. Judulnya juga jadi gak pas sama cerita, tapi aku memutuskan buat gak mengganti namanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok saya ngerasa malah jadi gak kebaca ya arah ceritanya kemana? #SLAP bercanda, udah disiapkan kok. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. *likeaboss*

Oh ya, mau minta maaf atas segala kekurangan fic ini, jujur saya merasa fic ini 'gak berguna', kenapa? Tiap saya baca fic, saya ngerasa bawa pelajaran baru. Entah itu gaya penulisan, diksi, atau apapun itu. Tapi fic saya ini... duh X'D

Saya bukan mau ngebait, sok ngerendahin diri, atau apa ya. Cuma mau curcol aja bentar.

Terus ya, saya ngerasa belum ada improvisasi dalam cerita-cerita yang saya buat. hehehe

Terus... apa lagi ya? Akhir kata aja deh!

Terimakasih bagi pembaca baik yang me-review atau pun hanya sebagai silent reader. Sekali lagi terimakasih!

Salam cit cit,

Shirayuha.


	6. Ada Apa Dengan 'Mi' ?

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan jajarannya**

**Story © shirayuha (me)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC (pasti), typo(s), alur gaje, pairing Len X Miku, kesalahan ejaan, diksi kacau, gaya penulisan labil, dan jajarannya. **

**Miku's PoV.**

* * *

Halo, kembali lagi bersama saya, shirayuha!

Wah gak kerasa udah sampai chapter 6 lagi, kukira fanfic ini gak bakal sampai sejauh ini. Tapi ya, ide muncul mulu, kalau gak diterapkan bisa-bisa terlupakan. Kan sayang. Hoho.

Saya mulai bebas lho di sekolah, jadi mungkin update bakal ngebut. Yeay! *krik krik krik*

Oke, pembukanya gak bakal banyak cincong kayak chapter sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chap. 6 : "Mi"**

Maksud mimpi itu... apa?

Saat asyik memikirkan hal itu, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarku di persimpangan aku menabrang seseorang. Membuat kami menyeru bersamaan.

"Aw!" / "Ugh!"

Untuk sesaat kami beradu pandang, lalu seseorang yang kutabrak membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf."

"Ah! Tidak-tidak! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf!"

Aku ikut membungkuk, tentu saja karena aku memang yang salah karena tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan. Kulirik seseorang— tepatnya gadis itu, ia sudah berdiri lagi.

"Tak apa."

Ukh, dingin sekali suaranya. Aku pun menegapkan tubuhku, memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambut sebahu dengan warna hijau lembut, sebuah kacamata merah menghiasi wajahnya, wajah yang dingin, dan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertiku.

"Kita satu sekolah ya?!" seruku, gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Aku meringis.

"Hm. Gumi Megumi, dari kelas 2-A."

"Ah, aku Miku Hatsune, dari kelas 2-E."

Kami membungkuk bersamaan, setelahnya gadis itu pamit untuk jalan duluan. Pasti gadis itu tidak ingin terlambat, tahulah kalau kelas 2-A itu kelas orang jenius semua— berbeda dengan kelasku. Gadis itu pasti salah satunya. Tunggu, terlambat? Hei ini masih sangat pagi. Masa bodohlah, orang jenius memang berbeda.

Pagi ini benar-benar sepi, mungkin hanya aku dan Megumi-san murid dari sekolahku yang baru berangkat di jam-jam ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku baru mendapati beberapa murid saja yang sudah ada di sekolah, yang kutahu dengan pasti itu tak mungkin murid dari kelasku.

Kelasku masih kosong, hanya aku sendiri yang ada di kelas ini. Aku duduk di kursiku sambil sesekali memperhatikan seisi kelas.

"Damainya, andai setiap hari seperti ini." gumamku.

"Kalau begitu ikut kelas pagi saja setiap hari."

Suara seseorang berhasil membangunkanku dari lamunan, aku mengedar ke segala arah mencari asal suara itu. Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, yang ternyata itu adalah Rin.

"Yo! Michan." Dia menyapaku dengan senyum manisnya. Tunggu, tumben sekali Rin berangkat pagi. aku membalas sapaannya dengan lambaian tangan. Dia menghampiriku.

"Ukh dinginnya." Rin menggerutu sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya, hmph, wajahnya aneh sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah, halo Rin. Tumben sekali kamu pagi-pagi sudah ada di sekolah."

"Hmm kenapa ya? Aku punya firasat kalau kau datang pagi, jadi aku pun datang pagi." Rin menjawab dengan wajah "pura-pura tidak tahu" atau lebih bisa dibilang "pura-pura polos". Mataku menatapnya dengan malas.

"Oh."

"Michan kau hari ini dingin sekali!"

"Ha? Aku kan biasanya memang seperti ini." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, menatap Rin penuh kebingungan. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku dingin, hei aku kan memang seperti ini. Dan Rin selalu menanggapinya biasa saja.

"Kau bukan Rin." aku bergumam asal-asalan, namun kulihat Rin— atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menyamar jadi Rin terlihat kikuk dan panik. Semburat paniknya sangat terlihat jelas.

"A-a-apa yang kau bicarakan Michan? Aku ini, aku ini Rin lho! Kagamine Rin lho!"

Ah, percuma saja, kau sudah ketahuan, kau tidak bisa berbohong. Tingkahmu mencurigakan, sialan, siapa sih kau ini? Bisa-bisanya menyamar menjadi Rin. Sikapnya memang mirip namun ada sesuatu yang janggal. Aku terus menatap Rin palsu ini dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ayo mengaku saja. Aku sudah menyadarinya. Kau buka kedokmu sekarang atau aku akan membuka kedokmu di depan semua siswa sekolah ini. Pilih mana? Kau pasti malu kan?" tanyaku mengancamnya.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mendekati Rin palsu ini, memegang beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Wig."

Setelah rambut aku memperhatikan bagian lain.

"Kontak lensa."

"Make up— ah tidak, wajahmu alami."

"Dan—" aku melirik ke arah dada orang ini.

"Cu-cukup! Ini aku Len, Michi. Len!" suara Rin palsu ini seketika berubah menjadi suara si cowok alien.

Mataku membulat sempurna, aku terperanjat, hampir saja jatuh.

"A-a-a-a— LEN?!"

Aku benar-benar shock dibuatnya, ya kesekian kalinya. Lidahku kelu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang cowok alien ini lakukan. Apa maksudnya sampai-sampai menyamar menjadi Rin? Tapi sungguh, mereka sangat mirip sampai aku menyadarinya saat di tengah percakapan kami— meskipun aku agak ragu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali duduk di kursiku. Aku melihat jam dinding di kelas kemudian pura-pura sibuk dengan tasku.

"Cepat ganti baju, kau tidak ingin dipermalukan 'kan? Sebentar lagi banyak murid kelas ini yang akan datang." Aku meloloskan cowok alien kali ini, tapi kalau dia mengulanginya aku akan benar-benar membencinya.

Eh? Benar-benar membencinya? Ja-jadi, selama ini aku ini bagaimana terhadap dirinya? Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Aaahh! Tidak! Tidak!

~OoO~

KBM berjalan seperti biasa, sepertinya cowok alien di sampingku masih khawatir soal dirinya yang menyamar menjadi sahabatku, Rin, dan dengan mudah bisa kubuka kedoknya.

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran sejarah yang bisa dibilang pelajaran yang 'sunyi' tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas, guru mata pelajaran mempersilakan orang dibalik pintu itu masuk. Ternyata hanya perwakilan kelas dari kelas lain, dan aku mengenalnya, Megumi-san.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu, saya ingin menemui ketua kelas dari kelas ini. Kalau berkenan, bapak yang sedang mengajar memperbolehkannya." suara dinginnya yang khas menggema ke seisi ruangan kelas yang 'sunyi'.

Teto Kasane, selaku ketua kelas kami beranjak dari kursinya dan meminta izin kepada Pak Watanabe selaku guru sejarah yang sedang mengajar. Teto dan Megumi-san pun berlalu. Kelas kembali dilanjutkan.

...

"Hoaammm" Rin menguap dengan indahnya di depanku, ia terlihat sangat menikmati kesunyian di pelajaran sejarah tadi.

"Tidur lagi?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput susu kotak yang kubeli di kantin.

"Habisnya penjelasan Pak Sunyi membuat suasana sunyi dan ngantuk, kau juga merasa begitu 'kan, Kagaine-kun?" Rin menoleh ke cowok alien yang sedang duduk di sampingku. Hey bangku kami memang bersebelahan!

"Iya, betul sekali Kagamine-chan! Aku sampai mimpi indah lho." yang ditanya menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Wah mimpi apa itu?"

"Mimpi basah!"

"Kyaaaa! Kagaine-kun mesum! Masa' siang-siang mimpi basah!"

_bla .. bla .. bla .._

Aku hanya menatap dua orang ini dengan malas sambil menyeruput habis susu kotakku, kemudian aku beranjak dari kursiku, "Aku mau beli ke toilet dulu."

"Aku ikut! Biar kuantar!"

Aku menoleh ke arah cowok alien dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan, "Ogah. Jijk. Dasar mesum." Aku pun berlalu.

Meskipun aku menolak tawaran dari si cowok alien, namun aku merasakan keberadaannya sedang mengikutiku. Aku hanya bersikap cuek seolah-olah tak mengenalnya, atau apapun itu.

Saat di depan pintu toilet aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Megumi-san, kami pun saling memberi hormat dan bertegur sapa.

"Hai, Megumi-san." sapaku dengan senyum tipis.

"Um, hai... Hazume...-san?" dia menjawab dengan ragu, aku pun terkekeh geli karena ia salah menyebut namaku menjadi nama yang aneh.

"Hmph! Namaku Miku Hatsune, Hatsune, atau kau bisa memanggilku Miku saja." aku masih sedikit geli dengan namaku yang salah, Hazume? Hahaha. Megumi-san terlihat tersipu malu karena sudah salah menyebut namaku. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Miku. Kalau begitu panggil aku Gumi saja."

"Oke." Aku mengacungkan jempolku.

Sesaat setelah perbincangan singkat antara aku dan Gumi, terdengar panggilan dari si cowok alien melengking dengan tak indahnya di koridor.

"Micchiii!"

Kulihat Gumi langsung tanggap menoleh ke arah asal suara, aku bingung dengan ekspresinya yang datar namun tersirat perasaan senang. Ah, mungkin aku hanya mengada-ada.

Aku pun ikut menoleh ke asal suara, namun ternyata si cowok alien sudah ada di sampingku.

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih tak usah teriak—"

Aku menghentikan omelanku pada cowok alien ini, aku mengikuti arah sorot matanya. Sorot mata penuh perhatian pada... Gumi?!

"Hoy! Jangan menatap orang yang baru kau temui dengan tatapanmu itu, alien!" aku mencoba menghancukan lamunan si cowok alien, tak beberapa lama ia pun sadar. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Kau ke aku?"

"Bukan, ke setan."

"Oh, Micchi bisa liat setan rupanya."

"Iya, aku pawang setan."

"Wah, udah menaklukan berapa setan?"

"Serib— aahh! Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi ngawur begini! Eh Gumi, maafkan cowok aneh ini. Dia memang biasa seperti itu. Hehe."

Aku mencoba mengalihkan suasana menjadi normal lagi, cukup berhasil. Namun kulihat Gumi masih asyik dengan kebingungannya.

"Micchi?" Gumi mulai bersuara, tapi kenapa dia mengeluarkan nama itu dari sekian banyak kata?!

"Ah tidak, itu hanya nama aneh yang dibuat-buat." ujarku sambil meringis.

"Bukan nama yang aneh kok, nama yang bagus." Gumi tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia pamit, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa."

"Hm! Sampai jumpa! Eh? Nama bukan nama yang aneh?"

"Micchi."

Tiba-tiba si cowok alien ini menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke tembok. He? Apa-apaan ini?! Ingatlah ini sekolah tahu!

"A-apa?" aku memalingkan wajahku, menghindar dari tatapan Len— ah, um, cowok alien.

"Ada berapa siswi dengan nama berawalan atau berakhiran 'Mi' di sekolah ini?"

Aku mendengar nada suara yang berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini terasa seperti pembicaraan yang serius. Aku menolehkan wajah, menghadap tepat ke wajah Len. Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Hanya dua. Aku, dan Gumi Megumi." Aku menyelaraskan nada suaraku dengannya, ya ikut-ikutan serius.

"Cewek yang tadi?"

"Iya." aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Len. Sesaat setelahnya, dia melepaskan tanganku dan mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran, basa-basi saja. Bukan berarti aku penasaran dengan masalah hidupnya atau apa!

"Um, tidak, dia cukup manis."

Nada suaranya berubah lagi menjadi cowok alien yang biasanya, aku hanya memutar bola mata melihat wajahnya yang melukiskan senyum bodoh. Aku pun meninggalkannya, masuk ke dalam toilet.

Hey, kenapa dia bertanya soal nama "mi"?

~OoO~

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran berbunyi, guru yang mengajar di kelas kami meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid, khususnya laki-laki bersorak gembira seolah-olah baru bebas dari penjara.

Dengan tenang aku merapikan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas, hari yang cukup melelahkan. Pelajaran matematika di jam terakhir berhasil membuat otakku berasap dan hampir meledak.

Aku menggendong tas ranselku dan menghampiri Rin, yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Pulang bareng?" tanyaku.

"Aahhh maaf Michan, aku harus menghadiri rapat di klubku. Sekali lagi maaf ya!" jawab Rin dengan nada menyesal, kemudian berlari keluar dari kelas.

Sesaat kemudian Rin kembali lagi dan berdiri di muka pintu kelas, "Sampai jumpa, Michan! Hati-hati ya!" dia melambaikan tangannya kemudian menghilang lagi.

Aku nyengir-nyengir sendiri sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Jadi dia kembali hanya untuk mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan 'hati-hati'. Tapi tak apa, itu membuatku senang karena ada yang memperhatikanku.

Sebelum keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang guru sebentar. Menemui Megurine-sensei, maksudku Luka-nee.

"Anu, Megurine-sensei," aku membuka pembicaraan, yang kuajak berbicara sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga butuh waktu sedikit lama mendapat jawaban.

"Ya? Ada apa Miku? Ngomong-ngomong, kalau sedang seperti ini panggil saja pakai nama di rumah." Luka-nee menoleh padaku sesaat kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hah, baiklah. Padahal aku sudah capek-capek menahan rasa ogah menyebutmu 'sensei', huft." Aku mendengus kesal, Luka-nee menatapku dengan tajam.

"A-ahaha baiklah-baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. Tugasku kemarin."

"Baru mengumpulkan?"

"Hm."

"Taruh saja disitu. Oh ya, kalau kau mau makan masak saja. Aku akan pulang telat."

"Kencan dengan Kaito-san?"

"DIAM."

Aku segera ngacir keluar ruang guru setelah mendapat jitakan dari Luka-nee. Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu gerbang, dan kebetulan disana ada Gumi.

"Hai, Miku." sapa Gumi sesaat setelah aku berada di hadapannya.

"Hai! Belum pulang? Atau ada tugas khusus sebagai perwakilan kelas?"

Gumi menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya menunggumu." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Aku? Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang bersama."

Kami berjalan pulang dalam balutan atmosfer canggung, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku bingung mau memulai pembicaraan dengan Gumi. Karena, ya kalian tahu, aku baru kenal dia.

"Laki-laki yang tadi di depan toilet itu, Kagaine Len-kun ya?"

DEG.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menoleh ke arah Gumi yang langkahnya sama-sama terhenti. Kami saling beradu pandang, namun tak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut.

HEEEEEE?

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Kutarik ucapanku soal "update ngebut", kenyataannya fic ini terbengkalai sampai bulan Mei berganti ke bulan Juni. Huehuehue.

Awalnya semangat banget lho punya waktu luang banyak, tapi ternyata GAK. Aku jadi males-malesan dan mager-mageran, hiks!

Sekian curhatnyaaa.

Akhir kata,

Review, please!

Salam mager,

Shirayuha.


	7. Perbincangan Tentang Alien

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan jajarannya**

**Story © shirayuha (me)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC (pasti), typo(s), alur gaje, pairing Len X Miku, kesalahan ejaan, diksi kacau, gaya penulisan labil, dan jajarannya.**

**[Masih] Miku's PoV**

* * *

Halo, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/ngalong dimanapun kalian berada!

Shirayuha balik lagi hehe, lagi ada mood buat ngelanjut lagi nih.

Okelah, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chap. 7 : Perbincangan Tentang Alien**

"Laki-laki yang tadi di depan toilet itu, Kagaine Len-kun ya?"

DEG.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menoleh ke arah Gumi yang langkahnya sama-sama terhenti. Kami saling beradu pandang, namun tak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut.

HEEEEEE?

Mataku membulat sempurna, dan berhasil membuat mulutku menganga membentuk huruf 'O' yang besar. Gumi hanya memandangiku, datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gumi dengan datar, ah bisakah tidak datar terus?!

Aku memegang kedua bahu Gumi, dan menatap matanya dalam. Ekspresi bingung-datar berhasil dikeluarkan oleh wajah DATARnya.

"Ikut ke rumahku sekarang!" ujarku dengan tegas.

...

Di rumah, tepatnya di kamarku saat ini sudah ada Gumi yang sedang duduk tenang di karpet yang sudah kusediakan. Tampaknya ia sedang melihat-lihat kamarku, seperti orang penasaran namun jelas tak sedikitpun rasa penasaran itu nampak di wajahnya.

Aku duduk di hadapannya, kami dibatasi oleh meja kecil dengan berbagai cemilan di atasnya. Aku mengambil beberapa keripik dan mendaratkannya di mulutku.

"Jadi, ada apa membawaku ke rumahmu Miku?" tanya Gumi sambil menatapku yang sedang asyik dengan cemilan. Aku buru-buru menelan keripik yang sudah terkunyah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa padamu!" aku menggebrak pelan meja kecil di hadapan kami. Gumi sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Maksudkuuu, ada apa denganmu, Gumi? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Kagaine Len?" aku mulai kesal dibuatnya.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kagaine-kun sampai aku dibawa ke rumahmu?"

"U-ukh, lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Len, tiba-tiba bertanya soal dia?"

"Aku hanya memastikan nama seseorang, dan itu wajar. Yang tidak wajar disini adalah kau, Miku."

Sial. Aku mati diskakmat Gumi, murid kelas jenius benar-benar tak diragukan lagi cara bicaranya. Dengan mudah dia membuatku diam seribu bahasa.

Suasana hening. Aku sedikit menunduk karena malu, Gumi mulai mengambil tasnya. Sepertinya ia akan pulang. Ah, tidak!

"Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting, aku mau pulang. Mau mengerjakan PR."

Saat sudah ada di ambang pintu, bergegas aku menahan Gumi untuk keluar. Aku menarik tas yang sedang diapit oleh tangannya. Gumi pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bergidik ngeri, karena saat ini Gumi tengah menatapku dengan tatapan kesal meskipun wajah dan nada suaranya tak menggambarkan hal itu, aku menelan ludah sebelum membalas pertanyaannya, "A-anu, apa kau kenal Kagaine-kun?" tanyaku ragu.

Gumi terdiam, kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku tidak kenal. Maaf tapi biarkan aku pergi. Permisi."

Seketika, kehadiran Gumi pun hilang dari penglihatanku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk nan nyaman kesayanganku.

"Hm... ada yang aneh. Saat aku bertanya dia kenal atau tidak dengan Len, responnya cepat tanggap sekali. Seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Ah mungkin aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi besok."

...

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Aku terperanjat dari tidurku setelah mendengar bel rumah yang berbunyi tak beraturan. Segera aku merapikan rambut dan bajuku lalu menuju pintu depan. Kubuka pintu itu dan kudapati Rin dengan pita putih besar khas yang ada di kepalanya.

"Yo Michan!" sapa Rin sambil melambaikan tangan.

Belum juga membalas sapaannya, tanpa komando apapun Rin langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah. Itu hal biasa, kami kan sudah berteman cukup lama. Sejak kelas 5 SD.

Aku dan Rin masuk ke dalam kamarku, Rin tampak heran dengan adanya cemilan-cemilan di kamarku yang biasanya jarang sekali ada disini.

"Michan! Kau tahu kalau aku akan kesini ya? Sampai repot menyiapkan ini sebelum aku datang~" ujar Rin tampak senang dan terharu.

Aku menatapnya malas, "Bukan, tadi ada Gumi kesini." Jawabku singkat.

Rin langsung terlihat terpuruk di pojok kamarku, aku ber-_sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya.

"Tenang saja, tidak lama kok. Hanya 10 menit. Tidak seperti kamu yang berjam-jam bahkan sampai berhari-hari di rumahku." aku mencoba menghibur Rin. Ya, aku tahu dia terpuruk karena bukan dirinya yang pertama berkunjung ke rumahku hari ini.

Berlebihan ya? Biarlah, Rin tetap cewek yang baik. Tapi aneh.

Tiba-tiba aura kebahagiaan-luarbiasa muncul di sampingku, aku menoleh. Benar saja, Rin sedang menangis terharu dengan lebay-nya.

"Benar kaaann? Cuma aku yang berkunjung ke rumahmu dengan waktu yang lama? Benar kan?"

"Hm hm." Aku mengangguk pasti.

Dan drama lebay Rin pun berakhir.

Suasana kamarku kembali damai, Rin asyik dengan game di ponsel-nya dan aku asyik membaca buku.

"Michan..."

"Hm?"

kami masih fokus pada kegiatan kami.

"Kenapa menyebut Kagaine-kun alien?"

"Dia aneh, gila, abstrak seperti alien."

"Sudah pernah bertemu alien ya?"

"Hn." Aku menggeleng.

"Oh."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kamarku, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara. Kecuali AC yang masih setia berbicara dengan tembok.

Aku menutup bukuku, kemudian menghampiri Rin yang tengah bermain game di kasurku.

"Oy Rin, maksudmu menanyaiku hal tadi apa?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan game yang sedang Rin mainkan.

"Nggak, cuma penasaran. Aku rasa Kagaine-kun alien sungguhan."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Kukira kau menyadarinya dan menyebutnya alien, ternyata penafsiranku salah. Setelah aku menguntitnya, aku sadar beberapa hal."

"Uh, Rin, tunggu. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu." otakku cukup lelah menangkap apa yang Rin bicarakan.

"Mak-sud-ku!" Rin melempar ponsel-nya asal dan menoleh ke arahku, "Kagaine-kun benar-benar seperti alien!"

Aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Rin, "Ukh! Kalau ngomong biasa aja, gak usah pake kuah, Rin!" bentakku pada Rin, ia hanya terkekeh.

"Iya iya, maaf. Tapi kamu ngerti kan maksudku, Michan?"

Aku menggeleng. Jangan-jangan Rin sudah benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata dan mana dunia-nya. Ya, kau tahu? Dunia Rin. Dunia penuh keanehan dan ke-abstrakan. Itulah klub miliknya, Klub Dunia Lain.

Apaan coba?

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan soal alien. Aku lapar! Kamu mau makan apa, Rin?" aku membuka pintu kamar, bersiap menuju dapur sambil menunggu jawaban dari Rin.

Yang ditanya malah cemberut.

"Rin, kau tahu? Wajahmu mirip alien!" aku tersenyum, Rin pun bergidik dan langsung menjawab.

"Aku apa saja!"

"Bahkan aku memasak daging monyet pun kau mau?" aku menyeringai.

"Huh! Michan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

...

Aku memutuskan memasak mie instan yang ada di lemari penyimpanan, jujur saja aku ini tidak bisa memasak. Jadi makan seadanya saja.

Aku dan Rin menyantap mie kami di ruang tengah, sambil menonton tv.

"Michan, kamu pernah bercerita soal mimpi amit-amitmu kan?" tanya Rin. Ya, aku sudah menceritakan mimpi buruk itu pada Rin, dan reaksi Rin hanya senyum-senyum saja. Apaan coba?

"Iya. Rin tolong jangan membicarakan itu sekarang, aku jadi mual."

Siapa yang tidak sebal? Saat kau menikmati makanan tiba-tiba diingatkan dengan hal yang paling kau benci, kau pasti merasa mual dan malas makan. Aku pun begitu, tapi mie nya nanti sayang! Belum ada setengah yang aku makan tahu!

Rin cekikikan sendiri, bisa dibilang makannya cukup cepat. Saat ini sudah tersisa seperempat mie di mangkoknya. Ha ha.

Soal mimpi, aku memang menceritakannya pada Rin. Namun soal plester luka saat di cafe... aku tutup mulut. Aku tidak mau Rin heboh sendiri dan malah bikin gosip yang tidak-tidak seantreo sekolah.

Setelah makan dan membereskan bekasnya, kami kembali duduk-duduk di ruang tengah. Dan lagi-lagi Rin membahas soal mimpi.

"Michan! Soal mimpi yang kamu ceritakan, rasanya ada yang aneh lho! Masa iya ada mimpi sepanjang dan senyata itu?" nada bicara Rin dibuat-buat sok serius dan sok meyakinkan.

"Ada, author sering ngalamin." Jawabku sambil memutar bola mata, malas. Ngapain coba author tiba-tiba nimbrung? (author: ...)

"Hm tapi ya, itu bisa jadi bukti yang kuat kalau Kagaine-kun itu alien. Pikirkan, bisa saja kejadian itu benar-benar nyata. Kemudian saat hal 'itu' terjadi dia memberikanmu sebuah obat atau alat yang bisa memanipulasi otakmu."

Aku hanya diam mendengar ocehan Rin yang tidak jelas arahnya kemana, sama seperti cerita ini. (author: sstttt!)

"Rin, perlukah aku menjalani operasi bedah tubuh dan memeriksa apa ada alat atau obat aneh yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku?"

Rin kembali cekikikan.

Aku teringat sesuatu, hal yang benar-benar harus aku ceritakan pada Rin soal cowok alien. Ingat kejadian tadi pagi? Saat Len menyamar menjadi Rin. Hahaha.

"Rin, dengar. Aku punya cerita untukmu."

...

Rin tidak berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku menceritakan hal tadi pagi. Ia sampai guling-guling tidak karuan di lantai. Aku hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hmphh... Michan! Masa iya sih?" Rin mencoba menahan tawanya, aku menyender ke sofa.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Menarik bukan?"

"Bhahah- hm! Hm!" Rin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, tanda ia sangat menyukai cerita itu. Dasar.

Aku mengangguk-anggu penuh percaya diri, andai saja tadi aku sempat mengabadikan momen langka itu. Akan kusimpan baik-baik, sebagai jaminan harga diri alien itu!

"Eh Rin, kau tahu apalagi yang membuatnya sangat mirip denganmu?" ujarku.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Rin sangat berantusias.

"Dadanya. Sama rata seperti kau yang asli. Hihi" aku nyengir dengan wajah sok tak punya dosa. Rin langsung terlihat depresi, diraba-rabanya sendiri dada miliknya. RATA.

"Kau jahat, Michan! Kau juga kan rata!" Rin merengek.

"Punyaku biasa saja!" aku membela diri. Aku sadar diri saja, punyaku memang biasa saja. H-hey, kenapa jadi membahas ini?

Aku menghela nafas saaaaangat panjang, mensucikan lagi hati dan pikiran yang sudah ternodai. Rin masih tampak depresi, namun aku membiarkannya.

"Rin, sumpel saja pakai kaos kaki yang banyak." Aku mencoba memberika saran, namun yang terjadi malah rambut twintailku ditarik-tarik oleh Rin, "Oy! Sakit! Lepaskan! Bisa-bisa aku gundul muda!" aku memberontak.

Rin masih dengan pikirannya yang kalut soal dada.

Kali ini aku serius menghiburnya, "Tenang saja Rin, pertumbuhan cewek itu kan masih lama. Jadi nanti juga akan ada waktunya. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!" aku mengacungkan jempol ke arah Rin.

Rin menatapku dengan malas, "Kau kira mau tanding bola antar RT, Michan?" aku terkekeh geli.

Perbincangan absurd antara kami berakhir pada pukul 8 malam. Rin pamit pulang tepat saat Luka-nee sampai di rumah.

Kesimpulan perbincanganku dengan Rin kali ini adalah: Kagaine Len adalah alien.

Tentu saja dari hasil argumentasi dan bukti-bukti ngaco yang Rin lontarkan. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Masa bodoh Len itu alien atau bukan, aku tetap kesal terhadapnya.

~OoO~

Entah kesambet angin apa, hari ini aku ke sekolah memakai jepit dan pita rambut yang kubeli jauh-jauh hari. Ingat saat aku mentraktir Rin? Ya, saat itu.

Dengan sedikit modifikasi layaknya motor vespa, lalu ditambah aksesoris, jadilah diriku yang baru. Bukan motor vespa yang baru.

Gaya rambut ponytail dan poni dijepit ke samping... aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku harus repot-repot ganti model, sedangkan model twintail adalah ciri khasku. Tahulah, gelap.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih siang dari kemarin, tentu saja untuk menghindari kejadian-kejadian yang bikin hati dan pikiran lelah.

Damainya perjalananku ke sekolah tiba-tiba hancur setelah terdengar dari jauh dua suara yang membuat telingaku terbiasa.

"MICHAAANNN!" / "MICCHIIIIII~!"

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat digabung dengan suara-suara mistis membuatku merinding sendiri. Suaranya tepat dari sebelah kanan dan kiri ku. Saat merea sudah mendekat... dekat... dan semakin dekat, aku berjalan santai mengabaikan mereka.

Sang gadis berpita putih berhasil menabrak tong sampah, dan sang alien masokis nyungsep dengan indahnya ke semak-semak. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar sesuatu. Mungkin cuma perasaan aja." Ujarku santai seolah-olah tidak mendengar dan melihat dua insan yang tengah dilanda kesialan.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang itu sudah ada di sampingku. Berjalan beriringan denganku. Sepi. Tidak ada yang mengoceh. Syukurlah tidak berisik. Aku bersyukur dalam hati.

"Kamu mengganti gaya rambutmu ya, Micchi. Aksesoris yang waktu itu juga dipakai." Ujar cowok alien masokis sambil memandangi rambutku.

Woy! Risih tahu!

"Hanya ingin mencoba hal baru." Jawabku singkat, menghindari perdebatan melelahkan yang tidak penting.

"Cocok kok! Manis!"

Aku hanya ber-"Oh" ria. Namun dalam hatiku... rasanya jantungku mau copot! Sial, jangan dong, Miku! Cuma karena disebut "cocok" dan "manis" jangan sampai kamu deg-deg-an begini.

Dan lagi, ingat amat dia sama aksesoris yang bahkan Cuma selewat dia lihat!

Aku melakukan tarik nafas-buang sebanyak 3 kali, dan berhasil membuatku tenang.

Suasana kembali sepi.

"Minggu depan udah mau tes aja ya." Ujar Rin yang ada di sebelah kiriku sambil memandang langit. Awas nabrak lagi woy!

"Hm." Aku mengangguk, disusul dengan cowok alien yang ada di sebelah kananku.

"Haahh aku harus belajar dengan keras." Gerutu Rin.

"Hari gini masih belajar? Aku saja sekali kedip, semua langsung beres!" oceh Len dengan angkuhnya.

Aku dan Rin menghentikan langkah kami dan menoleh ke arah Len, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kami sama-sama menyipitkan mata kami.

Len diam cengo, tidak mengerti apa maksud kami. Sampai Rin mulai berkicau.

"Benarkah? Kamu nggak bohong?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat nanti. Oh ya, hasil tes-nya juga! Aku akan mendapat peringkat pertama!" Len mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjukkan "pertama".

Aku dan Rin beradu pandang sesaat, tapi kemudian Len sudah melesat beberapa langkah di depan kami sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Tuh 'kan, aneh 'kan." Omel Rin yang sedang bete karena dia termasuk siswi yang sukar memahami pelajaran.

"Lihat saja nanti, Rin, dia akan membuktikan omongannya atau tidak."

Rin mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, Rin, bukannya pas awal-awal... kamu ngefans banget ya sama tu cowok? Sekarang kenapa kamu..."

"Au ah! Sebel! Dia nggak tahu, seberapa susahnya belajar sampai bikin otak pening. Dan gampangnya dia ngomong gitu? Iiiihhh!"

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Rin yang gemas ingin membejek-bejek cowok alien sombong itu.

Ah akhirnya... ada juga yang memihakku.

Beraninya siswa baru, alien pula, di kelas E pula, berperilaku sombong begitu? Tch, awas saja! Kita lihat nanti, Kagaine Len!

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Selesai dalam satu hari, wew. Biasanya gak kelar-kelar. Au ah, lagi mood aja.

Aku suka bagian Rin lagi gregetan sama Len, terus pas dia ngecek dadanya. Lucuu hahaha *dilindes road-roller*

Chapter ini didominasi sama hubungan pertemanan Miku-Rin ya hehe. Ya kan bosen romance mulu.

Aku gak tau kapan ini beres, jalani aja seperti air mengalir hahaha

Salam tergantung-mood,

Shirayuha

**-Review, please!-**


	8. Tes dan Lelaki Misterius? LAGI

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan jajarannya**

**Story © shirayuha (me)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC (pasti), typo(s), alur gaje [EXPRESS khusus chapter ini], pairing Len X Miku, kesalahan ejaan, diksi kacau, gaya penulisan labil, dan jajarannya. Judulnya absurd banget sumpah.**

**AUTHOR PoV [kacau]**

* * *

Halo, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/ngalong dimanapun kalian berada!

Akhirnya aku benar-benar bebas! Kelulusan sudah, pendaftaran SMA sudah, pokoknya tinggal menikmati! Hehe.

Maaf ya baru update, kemarin sibuk sama acara diatas.

Oh ya, selamat datang bulan suci Ramadhan. Semoga kalian yang menjalankannya dapat menjalankan ibadah shaum dengan baik. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya.

Okay, sebelum-sebelumnya aku gak balas review para pembaca, maaf ya. Mulai sekarang kuusahakan dibalas! Yang dibalas review terbaru saja ya! Terimakasih.

**Nekochanflat: **haha maaf ya bikin kamu nunggu, okee diusahain update cepet. Doakan aja biar aku gak mager hahahaha.

**Lemmifufuchan: **ini sudah dilanjut kok hehehe... nasib Len bagus kok, Cuma ya gitu deh wkwkwk... okay, ganbarimasu!

Dengan penuh cinta,

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chap. 8 : Tes dan Lelaki Misterius? LAGI. [NGGAK KOK.]**

Seminggu sebelum tes atau ujian tengan semester dimulai, seluruh murid Vocaloid High School serempak belajar dengan giat. Tak terkecuali murid sejenius Gumi dan kawan-kawannya di kelas A —kelas unggulan.

Murid jenius saja belajar, bagaimana murid biasa saja? Mereka belajar mati-matian. Ya! MATI-MATIAN.

Meskipun hanya ujian tengah semester, atau singkat saja UTS, murid-murid Vocaloid High School tahu bahwa satu nilai pelajaran saja dibawah standar, maka terancamlah kelulusan mereka.

Rin Kagamine, sahabat Miku yang terkenal malas di kelas pun mati-matian ikut bimbingan belajar disana-sini bersama teman seperjuangannya, Aoki Lapis.

Sedangkan sahabatnya, Miku, yang masih lebih baik—sedikit, hanya belajar di rumah dengan bimbingannya kakaknya sekaligus guru di sekolah mereka. Luka Megurine.

Bagaimana dengan Len Kagaine? Ya setelah dengan percaya dirinya ia menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan mendapat peringkat pertama di tes kali ini, Len tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Jangan tanya dia kemana.

H-2 sebelum tes dimulai, Miku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar ke luar rumah setelah penat dengan keadaan rumah yang pemandangannya "buku dimana-mana". Tentu saja buku milik kakaknya, bukan milik Miku.

Hari itu hari Sabtu, Miku pergi ke mall dekat rumahnya. Maklum, tinggal di kota. Dengan berjalan dari rumah selama 10 menit pun bisa sampai di pusat kota. Dengan pakaian kasual, kaos dengan motif bunga dan celana jeans pendek, dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat model kepang dua bawah membuat Miku terlihat cukup imut.

Ah, Miku memang imut kok.

Penasaran kenapa Miku tidak pergi bersama Rin? Ya, Miku sahabat yang perhatian. Ia paham benar keadaan Rin saat ini. Jadi ia tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang sedang berjuang mati-matian.

Saat memasuki mall yang menjadi tujuannya, Miku masuk dengan mantap. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Cukup sepi. Wajar, karena mall ini biasanya dipenuhi pelajar, sedangkan lusa saja mereka harus tes. Pasti sedang belajar.

"Ngapain ya..." gumam Miku.

Matanya menangkap sebuah papan iklan film terbaru yang ditayangkan di bioskop yang ada di mall itu. Miku pun tertarik. Ia segera meluncur ke bioskop dan membeli tiket.

...

Setelah film yang berjudul Funtastic Park* usai, semua penonton bangkit dari kursinya masing-masing dan berbondong-bondong keluar dari studio. Termasuk Miku.

Namun kejadian tak terduga menimpanya, gelang yang dipakai Miku tiba-tiba tersangkut pada kancing baju seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Miku berbalik, sosok pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya berdiri di depannya dengan berwibawa dan dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Maaf, nona, gelangmu tersangkut ya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum pada Miku yang terlihat agak panik.

Miku terpana sejenak, ia pun bangun dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, iya, ma-maaf merepotkan anda!" Miku dengan sikap kakunya berusaha melepaskan gelangnya dari kancing pemuda di depannya. Si pemuda yang merasa kasihan memegang kancing bajunya dan mencopotnya dengan kasar.

Sangkutan itu pun terlepas, dengan mengorbankan kancing baju si pemuda. Miku terkejut, ia menatap wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Eh?! Kenapa dicopot? Dengan kasar pula, aduh aku jadi merasa bersalah. Baju anda jadi rusak, akan kuperbaiki saja!" Miku gelagapan, pemuda di depannya yang lebih tinggi dibanding Miku menepuk puncak kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, yang penting sangkutannya sudah lepas. Aku bisa perbaikin sendiri kok. Nah, sampai jumpa."

Pemuda itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Miku yang masih diam dengan sejuta perasaan bersalah dalam benaknya. Terdengar berlebihan? Mungkin. Miku yang biasanya cuek bebek dan masa bodoh bisa terlihat merasa bersalah begitu?

Ya, karena masalahnya tadi adalah dengan orang asing.

'_Tunggu, sampai jumpa? Maksudnya apa?!'_ batin Miku.

Miku pun pulang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan bingung, namun diluar Miku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk biasa saja.

Kejadian itu pun dengan mudahnya Miku lupakan setelah ia fokus terhadap materi yang diujikan dalam tes lima hari kedepan.

~OoO~

Hari pertama tes, murid-murid Vocaloid High School sudah disuguhi dengan soal-soal mematikan khas matematika.

Di kelas 2-E, kelas dimana Miku dan teman-temannya belajar dan mengerjakan tes, nampak beberapa murid tengah sibuk mencari jawaban kesana-kemari.

Neru Akita contohnya, sudah ada beberapa lembar kertas kecil di mejanya berisi jawaban-jawaban entah dari mana.

Piko Utatane, tokoh yang sama sekali belum pernah muncul namun ia sangat terlihat mencolok ketika berusaha menghindari pandangan guru pengawas untuk mencuri-curi jawaban.

Rin Kagamine, berusaha menguatkan iman untuk tidak mencontek. Namun gagal, ia berusaha bekerjasama dengan Aoki Lapis, teman sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Miku dan Len— yang duduk sebelahan, mereka tampak tenang. Terutama Len, disaat yang lain masih sibuk berkutat dengan alat tulis, ia dengan tenang menyimpan pensilnya dan membalik kertas tesnya.

Tandanya, ia sudah selesai mengerjakan.

Miku yang ada di samping Len, melirik Len dengan ekor matanya. Mata Miku berhasil membuka sempurna.

'_Hah? Dia sudah selesai? Alien itu? Si sombong itu?! Kurang ajar. Belagu sekali dia! Awas saja, akan kubuktikan kalau nilaiku lebih besar darimu, alien-aneh-masokis-sombong!' _umpat Miku dalam hati.

...

Hari kedua tes, dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Musik. Ya, di Vocaloid High School pelajaran Musik termasuk salah satu pelajaran yang diprioritaskan.

Rin, yang lemah dalam pelajaran tentang hitung-menghitung tampak bersemangat dalam mengerjakan tes hari kedua ini. Percaya diri yang tinggi memancar dari dirinya, berbeda dengan hari pertama kemarin.

Ah, jangan tanya seperti apa.

Murid kelas 2-E tampak lebih tenang dibanding hari pertama, hanya beberapa saja yang masih curi-curi kesempatan untuk mencontek.

Hari kedua UTS berjalan cukup baik, murid-murid Vocaloid High School pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Meskipun, pada kenyataannya tes masih berjalan hingga 3 hari kedepan.

Aura persaingan diantara Miku dan Len semakin besar dari hari ke harinya. Di satu hari Len yang selesai duluan, maka di hari berikutnya Miku yang mendahului lelaki berambut honey-blonde-kuncir-satu itu.

Sampai hasil dan peringkat tes pun diumumkan. Setiap murid berlomba-lomba untuk berdiri paling depan di depan papan pengumuman untuk melihat nama mereka yang terpampang disana.

"Wah! Hebat ya orang ini, bisa mengalahkan juara berturut-turut dari kelas 1. Megumi." Salah satu murid bergumam dengan rasa kagum yang tinggi.

"Hm, sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan." Temannya menembali.

"Katanya dari kelas selain kelas unggulan lho."

Miku yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu langsung berantusias melihat papan pengumuman.

'_Gumi dikalahkan? Anak kelas A itu? Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengalahkan dia?' _ujar Miku dalam hati. Papan pengumuman pun terlihat, Miku dengan sempurna membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"HAH?!"

~OoO~

"Yak! Selamat untuk dua perwakilan kelas kita yang berhasil mendapatkan peringkat 10 besar dalam tes kali ini." Luka-sensei membuka penjelasan saat semua sudah masuk ke kelas 2-E.

"Miku Hatsune di peringkat 5, dan Len Kagaine yang tidak diduga-duga mendapat peringkat pertama!" lanjutnya.

Hampir seisi kelas bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan memberi selamat.

"Selamat ya!"

"Hebat!"

"Yo! Len! Traktirnya ya!"

"Selamat ya, Miku!"

Miku, yang diberi selamat bukannya berterimakasih atau merasa bangga hati malah memberikan umpatan pedas pada Len dalam hatinya. _'Siiaall! Tch, omongannya bukan main-main rupanya. Sial kau! Siaalllann! Musnah saja kau alien!'_

Berbeda dengan Len yang tampak riang gembira menanggapi ucapan selamat dari temannya, wajah cerianya tak sedikit pun menunjukkan mimik sombong seperti waktu ia berbicara pada Miku dan Rin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Michaann~" Rin menghampiri Miku sambil merengek. Semenjak hari 'itu', Rin yang tadinya sangat mengagumi Len jadi membenci Len.

"Ck. Mati saja kau. Mati. Mati. Mati." Tanpa menghiraukan Rin, Miku masih terus mengumpat.

"Michan, sudahlah." Rin memeluk tangan kiri Miku, yang si empunya masih sibuk mengumpat tidak jelas.

beberapa detik kemudian Miku pun sadar dari 'bagian gelap' dirinya. Ia menoleh ke Rin, "Ah, Rin. Hai."

Rin yang sedang 'sangat' kesal menggembungkan pipinya. Sok imut. Membuat Miku sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dari tanganku. Lalu ikut aku."

Gadis dengan pita putih besar khasnya itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Miku, kemudian ia pun mengikuti sahabatnya yang dengan santai keluar dari kelas yang sedang ramai.

...

Dua gadis yang sudah 'dijatuhkan' oleh seorang lelaki yang mereka sebut 'alien' pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan —melepas rasa stres mereka.

Miku mengambil 5 roti melon, dan 6 susu kotak. Sedangkan Rin membeli 1 porsi jumbo ramen spesial khas kantin sekolah. Bukan porsi gadis SMA biasa bukan? Orang-orang yang ada di kantin secara serempak memperhatikan mereka, dan mulai bergunjing yang tidak-tidak.

Namun kedua gadis itu tak menghiraukannya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, Miku dan Rin duduk di salah satu meja disana. Miku memakan roti melon yang ia beli dengan lahap sambil sesekali meminum susu kotak.

"Hey, Michan."

"Hahha?" (Apa?)

"Omongan Kagaine-kun benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan. Mungkin kita bisa tahu kebenarannya."

Miku menelan roti yang sudah dikunyah, "Uhm. Tapi orang— ah tidak, alien seperti dia... kita tidak tahu dia sedang serius atau bercanda. Sulit ditebak. Menyebalkan."

"Uhh benar juga." Rin lanjut memakan ramennya yang sudah tinggal seperempat mangkuk lagi.

Saat sedang asyik makan, tiba-tiba Gumi menghampiri Miku. Ia berdiri di samping gadis berambut twintail selutut itu.

"Miku." Ujar Gumi, memanggil Miku.

Miku menoleh, "Gu-Gumi? Ada apa?"

"Pertemukan aku dengan Len Kagaine."

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

*Plesetan dari sebuah film hahahaha

Yahoooo! Maaf chapter ini abstrak sekali. Mencoba ganti sudut pandang biar menceritakannya gampang, tapi ternyata susahh #curhat

Selain abstrak, maaf juga pendek ya. Gak sampai 2000 word huhu~

Adegan pas gelang Miku nyangkut itu aku terinspirasi dari sebuah judul komik— lupa judul, bedanya kalau di komik itu rambut yang nyangkut. Ada yang pernah baca? aku lagi mager buka-buka komik mweheh

Aku mau survey nih, menurut kalian update-nya ff ini:

-Teratur, ada jadwalnya.

Atau

-Tidak teratur gimana keadaan author?

Kalau teratur, ada pilihannya juga:

-Seminggu sekali, setiap hari Sabtu (paling telat hari Minggu)

-Seminggu sekali , setiap hari Kamis (paling telat Jumat)

Atau ada usulan lagi?

Tolong kasih pendapat kalian ya! Pendapat kalian sangat membantu buatku.

Akhir kata,

Salam author sableng,

Shirayuha

**-Review, please?-**


	9. Gumi & Len

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan jajarannya**

**Story © shirayuha (me)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**OOC (pasti), typo(s), alur gaje, pairing Len X Miku, kesalahan ejaan, diksi kacau, gaya penulisan labil, dan jajarannya.**

**POV campur**

* * *

Halo, semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chap. 9 : Gumi &amp; Len**

"Pertemukan aku dengan Len Kagaine."

Ucapan gadis berkacamata merah itu berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya tersedak dan batuk-batuk tidak karuan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tu-tunggu," gadis dihadapannya dengan sigap menyeruput satu susu kotak sampai habis, kemudian ia pun mengatur nafasnya.

Gumi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Ada apa sih, Gumi?" tanya Miku.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Kagaine-kun." Gumi meraih tangan Miku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Yang digenggam tangannya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Heh? Ta-tapi, ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Gumi semakin erat menggenggam tangan Miku. Miku pun meringis.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan dulu ini," ujar Miku seraya menunjuk tangan Gumi yang sedang asyik dengan tangannya. Gumi pun melepaskan genggamannya, "Nah gitu." lanjut Miku.

Gumi dengan bergegas menarik Miku keluar dari kantin, Rin yang daritadi hanya memandangi mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Aku cuma penonton ya." gumam Rin. Ia pun melengos entah kemana.

...

**[Miku's POV]**

Bikin kesal! Hari ini benar-benar buruk. Pertama soal pengumuman dan hasil tes kemarin. Si alien sialan itu peringkat pertama? Anak baru itu? Alien itu? Argh! Dan aku hanya mendapat peringkat lima!

Selain itu, Gumi, anak jenius dari kelas A yang akhir-kahir ini baru menjadi temanku bersikap aneh setelah pengumuman hasil tes.

Ada apa sih dengan Gumi? Tiba-tiba datang memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke cowok alien yang baru saja kebencianku padanya semakin memuncak.

Dan sekarang Gumi menarikku tiba-tiba keluar dari kantin. Sikapnya benar-benar sulit ditebak! Aku hanya menuruti kemana ia akan menarikku. Ke surga pun ayo aja.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depan koridor kelasku, kelas 2-E. Nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan sampai terdengar jelas olehku. Sejenak, kami mengatur nafas dulu. Aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Gumi!" aku memanggilnya dengan volume sedikit tinggi, ia pun menoleh padaku dengan wajah datar-innocent nya.

"Apa?" dia merespon seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ah! Bikin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu ini? Tiba-tiba datang padaku ingin dipertemukan dengan Len, lalu menarikku dan berlari. Kemudian berhenti di depan kelasku." Mulut cerewetku mulai gatal ingin mengoceh atas kelakuan Gumi.

"Sudah kubilang, pertemukanku dengan Len Kagaine."

"Huft... awalnya kau bilang tidak kenal dia? Sekarang kau minta bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena..." Gumi berhenti sejenak, ia memandang ke arah jendela. Kemudian menatapku dengan horror, "Dia sudah merebut posisi pertamaku dalam tes kemarin."

GUBRAK!

Aku meringis merespon jawabannya. Hal baru yang kutahu, seorang Gumi tidak suka disaingi rupanya. Apalagi oleh si alien itu, mengingat dia anak baru disini.

"O-Oh begitu... jadi mau melabrak gitu ya." gumamku.

Tanpa memperhatikan Gumi dan asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka. Terdengar beberapa murid kelasku yang bertanya-tanya sambil teriak. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"_Gumi!"_ aku menjerit dalam diam, Gumi sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya mengintip dari balik pintu. _'Dasar! Apa sih yang ia pikirkan?' _omelku dalam hati.

Aku melihat Gumi disambut oleh perwakilan kelasku, Teto, sepertinya Teto menanyakan ada-perlu-apa-kau-kesini. Sedetik kemudian ia meninggalkan Gumi dan membiarkan Gumi masuk. _'He?!'_

"Duh! Ini kan kelasku sendiri, ngapain mengintip segala!" ujarku, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Berjalan seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat akan berjalan ke mejaku, mataku menangkap pemandangan Gumi berbicara dengan alien itu di tengah kerumunan murid kelas 2-E.

'_Tahan Miku, kau tidak perlu melihatnya. Tidak penting... tidak penting...' _

"Mi-chaannn!" suara yang tak asing, panggilan nama yang tak asing lagi. Tanpa melihat langsung asal suara ini aku sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah Rin.

Dalam sekejap dia sudah ada di depanku, berdiri dengan jarak wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup dekat. _'Dekat banget oy!'_ batinku menjerit.

Segera aku mengabil beberapa langkah mundur, lalu menatap Rin dengan tatapan malas. "Ada apa sih?"

"Itu meja si alien kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba murid yang tadi bersamamu ada disana? Dia siapa sih? Apa urusannya dengan si alien itu? Kamu kenal kan? Michan—"

"Stop! Stop!" sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang kali lebar, aku segera membungkam mulutnya. Menghentikan pertanyaan yang membanjiri telingaku. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." aku melepaskan bungkamanku pada Rin, ia menatapku balik dengan tatapan kesal. "Perlu aku jawab satu persatu?" tanyaku. Rin mengangguk.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bersiap memberikan Rin jawaban atas pertanyannya.

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Gumi dan alien itu. Kedua, aku kenal murid yang kau maksud, dan dia adalah murid dari kelas A. Namanya Gumi Megumi. Ketiga, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Jelas?"

"Hm. Baiklah."

"Hanya itu jawabanmu setelah aku panjang lebar menjawabnya?!"

"Hehehe"

Aku meremas rambut twintailku yang terjuntai panjang hingga lutut, rasanya ingin kubotaki rambutku ini. Tapi sayang juga, aku memanjangkannya sudah sejak aku SD. Aku menghela nafas, mengatur emosiku yang hampir meledak.

"Ohhh! Gumi yang pernah ke rumahmu itu!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuatku kaget.

Dia baru sadar rupanya, _'Kemana aja oy!' _aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Sambil memendam rasa kesalku.

"Len Kagaine! Aku menantangmu di Festival Sekolah nanti, tepatnya dalam pertandingan antar kelas!"

Sebuah suara yang keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku, suara itu berasal dari kerumunan Gumi dan alien itu.

Aku yang awalnya berusaha untuk tidak ikut-ikutan, akhirnya terpancing juga untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya pada Aoki, "Ada apa sih, Aoki? Suara siapa tadi?"

"Ah, itu... sepertinya Len-kun ditantang oleh Megumi-san dari kelas A. Tadi dia tiba-tiba datang, lalu mendatangi Len-kun. Kemudian saling diam selama beberapa menit."

"Akhirnya Gumi menantang si alien itu dengan suara keras, begitu kan?"

"Um!" Aoki mengangguk dengan bersemangat, "Sepertinya akan seru!" lanjutnya.

Aku terperanjat, akan seru? Seru apanya? Bencana kali! Aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan. Tidak akan! Aku memutar tubuhku, akan kembali keluar kelas menghindari keramaian yang tidak ada akhirnya.

Tapi sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku merasakan seseorang mencekat tanganku lalu menarikku. Eh?!

"Tu-tu-tunggu!" aku sedikit berontak namun tak ada respond. Aku malah tertarik ke dalam kerumunan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bertanding dengan partner. Aku akan menjadikan Micchi partner-ku!"

Hah? Partner?

Aku terdiam sejenak, otakku masih sedikit lemot menerima informasi yang baru didapat. Lalu aku baru tersadar, bahwa aku akan terbawa hanyut dalam masalah ini.

"Partner? Yang benar saja? Bersama alien ini?!"

...

**[Author's POV]**

Suasana kelas hening dalam sekejap saat seorang gadis dari kelas lain tiba-tiba masuk lalu meghampiri seseorang yang baru saja menjadi bintang di antara teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terbentuklah kerumunan diantara si gadis itu dan sang bintang. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, beberapa murid yang berkerumun saling berbisik mengenai mereka berdua.

Si gadis menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan dingin sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melukiskan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Suasana cukup menegang.

Di sisi lain, gadis dengan rambut twintail-nya yang terjuntai hingga lutut –sebut saja Miku, sedang sibuk melayani sahabatanya yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Rin.

Miku yang hampir terseret ke masalah antara Gumi dan Len –dua orang yang sedang dikerumuni, sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbawa lebih jauh. Ia tidak mau mendekati kerumunan itu.

Kerumunan tidak jelas itu menjadi ramai saat suara Gumi memecah ketegangan di sekitarnya, "Len Kagaine! Aku menantangmu di Festival Sekolah nanti, tepatnya dalam pertandingan antar kelas!"

Len yang ditantang mengeluarkan seringaian tajam.

"Wow! Berani sekali gadis itu!"

"Gumi vs Len? Kyaaaa!"

"Ini pasti akan jadi menarik!"

"Pertandingan hidup dan mati?"

Harapan Miku dan rasa penasarannya ternyata berbanding balik, ia menyeret kakinya selangkah demi selangkah menuju kerumunan itu saat keributan telah dimulai. Meninggalkan Rin di belakang yang sedang asyik sendiri.

Miku yang penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi bertanya pada Aoki Lapis, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Saat ia sudah paham apa yang terjadi, Miku memutuskan untuk memutar badannya meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba tangannya dicekat oleh seseorang dari dalam kerumunan.

"Tu-tu-tunggu!" Miku berusaha berontak, namun tak bisa. Ia pun pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bertanding dengan partner. Aku akan menjadikan Micchi partner-ku!" ujar seseorang yang sudah mendapati Miku dalam 'cengkraman'nya.

Keadaan kembali hening sejenak.

"Partner? Yang benar saja? Bersama alien ini?!" ujar Miku dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Kerumunan semakin ramai, sorak sorai dari sana-sini mulai terdengar. Tepuk tangan mulai bersambutan.

Sang penantang keheranan, dia menatap lawannya yang sedang asyik modus ke gadis yang dia tarik tangannya. Lalu sesaat kemudian seringaian semacam iblis terlukis di wajah datarnya—yang kini tak datar lagi.

"Partner? Huh, jangan bercanda. Ini urusan antara aku dan kau. Kalau kau membawa orang lain dalam masalah ini, berarti kau takut." ujar Gumi dengan nada sinis.

Lelaki honey-blonde di depannya membalas dengan seringaian yang tidak kalah sinis.

"Untuk apa aku takut? Ini semacam syarat untuk menantangku. Kalau kau tidak bisa, berarti tantangan itu dibatalkan."

"Baiklah! Kita akan bertanding dengan partner!"

Kelas 2-E yang tadinya ramai, kemudian sepi, dan kembali ramai lagi. Sorak sorai murid 2-E pecah karena duo peringkat 5 besar se-sekolah akan bertanding dengan si jenius dari kelas 2-A. Kelas A! _Nggak_ main-main!

Si jenius dari kelas 2-A itu pun keluar dari kelas 2-E dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia merasa gelisah, khawatir tidak akan menemukan siapa yang mau menjadi partnernya di pertandingan yang ia buat sendiri.

Wajah datarnya yang biasa kini tidak terlihat datar lagi.

Sementara di kelas 2-E yang masih ramai, Miku yang tangannya masih dicengkram oleh Len masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun nihil, tenaga Len masih lebih besar dibanding miliknya.

"Cukup! Lepaskan!" ronta Miku sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

"Micchi, kau harusnya merasa beruntung bisa menjadi partner si nomor satu ini." Balas Len dengan narsisnya. Membuat cengkraman pada tangan Miku sedikit melonggar, dan Miku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri.

Dengan ancang-ancang akan menampar pemuda di depannya, sambil membantin umpatan dan rutukan untuk Len, akhirnya tangannya melepaskan tamparan yang cukup membuat seisi kelas hening.

PLAK!

"Kalau mau bertanding, bertanding saja sendiri! Siapa juga yang mau menjadi partnermu, hah?! Jangan geer ya! Sudah cukup! Aku bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan bawa aku di masalah kalian! Memangnya tidak ada orang lain untuk jadi partner?!"

Omelan Miku berhasil membuat semua temannya diam, tak terkecuali Len, dia tercengang sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang habis kena tamparan super Miku.

Miku pun lalu mengambil ranselnya kemudian keluar kelas dengan langkah kesal dan segala umpatan serta sumpah serapah yang dia tujukan untuk Len.

_Aku lelah tahu! Apa-apaan sih? Memangnya dia siapa? Aku siapa? Kenal saja baru saat dia masuk! Alien sialan! Aku harap kau kalah! Aku harap Gumi dapat partner dan dia akan otomatis kalah! Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini!_

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

Happy Eid Mubarak 1437H ~

Sudah setahun berlalu, dan aku baru melanjut fic ini (T_T)

Maaf yaa maaf m(_ _)m

Mau buat lebih panjang sebagai penebus maaf, tapi apadaya, apadaya diri ini malas! /digeplak

Sekian dulu aja ya sesi author, saya speechless sama diri saya sendiri (._.) /GA

Salam sayang,

author


End file.
